Projeta00
by Florimel
Summary: Chap 17 en ligne Suite d'AstralRomance. 10 ans après les événements de la précédente fic.
1. Prologue

Ceci est une suite de la fic AstralRomance  
Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir lu AstralRomance pour comprendre, de plus la fic est un AU il n'y a donc aucun lien avec la chronologie d'AS.  
Simplement savoir que Lucifer et Alexiel on eu l'occasion de se réunir mais ont fini par se séparer. Dieu a réclamé la présence d'Alexiel comme chef au paradis et Lucifer est demeuré en enfer.

* * *

**Prologue **

L'aube pointait à peine lorsqu'elle traversa le grand corridor, ses pas résonnaient dans le calme du palais du gouvernement..Elle retint un autre baillement, plaidant en silence pour une seule nuit de sommeil. Quand elle rejoignit son bureau où deux gardes vêtus de blanc veillaient, elle poussa un soupir et referma la porte. Alors qu'elle aurait voulu bénir un seul moment de solitude, elle vit que, malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

Fumant son épiternelle cigarette, Raphael l'attendait, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était installé sur une chaise face à son bureau et semblait l'attendre depuis déjà un moment.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement  
- Comment se porte sa grâce aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il, moqueur comme à son habitude  
- Comme toujours, mais il m'étonne que tu sois ici si tôt, n'étions-nous pas censés nous rencontrer seulement cet après-midi ?

Raphael hocha la tête et sembla un moment songeur, regardant pr la fenêtre, où les premières couleurs de l'aube se dessinaient sur l'horizon de Beriah. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier sur le bureau et leva les yeux sur elle, qui s'était simplement assise sur le coin du bureau, attendant sa réponse.

- J'ai reçu une missive à l'instant, expliqua-t-il, pensif. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne l'ouvrir qu'en ta présence.  
- Qui te l'a apporté ?  
- Un serviteur d'Étemenanki

Elle fronça les sourcils. Surement pas une bonne nouvelle.

- Alors, dit-elle, ouvrons-la puisque nous sommes tous-deux présents

Raphael hocha la tête et sortit de la poche de son veston une lettre cachetée d'un sceau marqué des lettre YHWH. Tous deux l'observèrent, un instant, puis Raphael brisa le sceau et ouvrit la missive. Il lut :

_Alexiel, Grand Séraphin  
Raphael, second au commandement_

_Il est de la plus haute importante que vous traitiez ces mots avec doléance et efficacité._

_Dans sa toute puissance, le Créateur demande à ce que vous effectuiez tous les préparatifs en ce qui concerne le projet a00. Dès que les préparatifs seront complétés, vous avez l'autorisation de commencer l'élaboration du projet avec toutes les ressources nécessaires à son éxécution._

_Zuriel, ange de la Balance et humble messager du Seigneur tout puissant_

Raphael leva les yeux sur sa compagne et rencontra un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce que le projet a00 ? demanda-t-elle  
- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il doit être répertoirié dans la liste comme les autres.

Tout deux se levèrent et s'installèrent devant le poste de travail où Raphael tappa « projet a00 » sur le clavier de contrôle. On demanda un mot de passe pour y accéder. Il esseya le sien, sans succès. Sa compagne tenta sa chance et une page s'ouvrit :

_Projet a00 ou Projet final_

_Objet : Destruction du monde des enfers_

* * *

J'avais envie d'écrire une fic et je suis revenue à ma vieille idée de suite à AstralRomance.  
Comme les suites sont rarement très bonnes, je voudrais des reviews pour continuer ou non.  
Merci! _  
_


	2. L'âge d'or de l'Empire des ténèbres

Petite note avant de commencer : une amie m'a fait réaliser que si je faisais la fic un siècle après AstralRomance, je tombais dans le futur – sur terre. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec les glaciers fondus, les aéroglisseurs, les clones de Bush et toutes les choses que l'on pourrait retrouver dans le futur, j'ai décidé de placer la fic dix ans après AstralRomance, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été vraiment répertoriée dans le temps. Alors disons que si AS est sorti en 1999 cela nous mène à 2009, en espérant que le monde n'explose pas avant

* * *

**  
Projeta00 – Chapitre 1  
L'àge d'or du monde des ténèbres**

Il était très tôt quand Xcizor ouvrit les yeux et se leva. La pâleur de l'aube était à peine visible mais dans les profondeurs des enfers, elle n'était jamais très éclatante. C'était plutôt une lueur blafarde, grise et enfumée qui donnait au ciel une teinte de granit. Le démon s'assit dans son lit, observa un moment sa femme, endormie à ses côtés. Sa silouhette menue et fébrile faisait contraste avec son ventre rond où dormait leur troisième enfant. Un troisième guerrier pour l'armée des ténèbres.

Après son entrâinement matinal l'amena dans les rues de la cité de Dys, vers les quartiers généraux de l'armée où quelques soldats le saluèrent, peu surpris de voir leur général vêtu légèrement et en sueur de sa course matinale. Il les salua en retour et prit des nouvelles. La situation était tranquille, comme depuis plusieurs mois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Xcizor quittait pour se préparer,. Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous avec son Seigneur et Maître, Lucifer.

Tout en marchant dans la cité, vêtu de son uniforme, il contempla autour de lui les habitants qui commencaient leur journée. Certains le saluaient avec respect, les plus jeunes le regardaient bouche-bée avec admiration.

Depuis sa naissance, deux siècles après la Chute, il avait vu s'édifier et se construire l'empire des démons. Un empire qui avait commencé par un aride sol de feu et de pussière s'était édifié en une cité magnifique où chaque famille avait accès au ressources nécéssaires pour grandir et évoluer. Il se souvint de la vie de misère qu'avait mené les premières générations de démons. Beaucoup n'avaient pas survécu aux conditions de vie atroces. Mais, peu à peu, avec beaucoup d'hommes et de volonté, l'empire de Lucifer avait surmonté le climat, l'infertilité et l'atmosphère du Sheol.

Il n'était évidemment pas question de parler d'un monde idéal. Il restait toujours des problèmes à résoudre, des intempéries, des périodes d'infertilité, de famine, de guerre mais l'évolution fulgurante d'un monde qui avait été d'abord condamné à vivre dans la pénitence et la souffrance était présente et vivante. Lucifer avait permis à chaque familles de démons de vivre adéquatement afin d'élever de nouvelles générations de démons, tous étant voués à une carrière dans l'armée garçon ou fille.

Il passa devant des écoles, des marchés, des dispensaires, des maisons parfois immenses parfois minuscules, toutes bâties de pierre. Puis, finalement, il prit la dernière grande allée qui menait au palais.

Le palais de Lucifer était grand car il habritait en ses murs tous les sièges du gouvernement. Sinon, il y avait peu d'habitants qui y vivaient. Le roi gardait avec lui une très petite cour vu son aversion pour ce genre de cérémonie et ces futilités de la noblesse.

Pendant toute sa vie, Xcizor avait servi le prince des ténèbres avec ferveur et foi. Jamais il n'avait cessé de croire en lui. Il lui serait fidèle jusqu'à la mort et avait donné mille fois sa vie pour le protéger et protéger son royaume. Fils du premier général de l'armée, Xezbeth, ange déchu qui était tombé aux côtés de Lucifer, Xcizor avait lui aussi servi Lucifer toute sa vie durant, multipliant les explois et les victoires pour devenir à son tour général.

Il franchit la porte centrale, le palais était silencieux. D'un pas lent, il bifurqua vers la gauche, vers l'aile des appartements. Deux gardes l'attendaient devant une large double-porte close qui ouvraient sur les appartements du roi. En le voyant, les gardes le saluèrent et le laissèrent entrer. Dans l'antichambre, un page le vit et ouvrit une autre porte qui menait au bureau afin de l'annoncer. Lorsque ce fut fait, Xcizor entra ses yeux rivés sur le large bureau au fond de la pièce remplie de livres sur chaque côtés. Le mur, derrière le bureau était fait d'une large baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voir presque tout le sud de la ville et, au loin, les fermes et les montagnes.

Le bureau était vide, cependant, personne n'était assis sur la large chaise de cuir noir. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas entendu le page parler, sans doute était-il allé chercher le roi.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau, Lucifer entra. Xcizor remarqua qu'il était habillé simplement, comme à son habitude quand il travaillait seul à son bureau. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, le roi avait noué ses cheveux qu'il portait long depuis quelques mois.

Xcizor s'inclina profondément devant son roi.

- Majesté, dit-il à Lucifer qui avait légèrment incliné la tête à son salut  
- Général, répondit le roi en se dirigeant vers sa chaise

Une fois assis, le prince des ténèbres jeta un coup d'oeil aux derniers papiers qui avaient atterris sur son bureau puis leva les yeux vers Xcizor.

- Des nouvelles ? demandas le roi  
- Aucune, dit le général en secouant la tête, les frontières sont tranquilles  
- Les travaux de la nouvelle académie militaire vont bon train, dit Lucifer, les yeux rivés sur une feuuille de papier, ils pense termiiner la première aile dans un mois, j'ai été visiter hier et tout est conforme à ce que nous avions décidé.

Xcizor hocha la tête ; rien de surprenant à ce que le roi se présente sur le chantier en pleine construction. Ce n'était guère le genre de Lucifer de ne pas s'impliquer dans toutes les étapes des projets qu'il élaborait. Il pouvait être ainsi certain que rien n'était laissé au hasard et que tous les fonds étaient bien investis. Lui et Xcizor avaient élaborés les plans de la nouvelle académie pratiquement ensemble afin de consolider leur connaissances. L'ancienne académie militaire débordait et devenait vétuste.

- Cependant, continua Lucifer, la frontière n'est toujours pas étanche. On m'a rapporté que des enfants qui jouaient dans les collines ont rencontré un homme dont la nature n'avait rien d'un démon. Il aurait d'ailleurs été vu deux fois avant par des fermiers. Comme je n'ai pas envie que l'affaire Ann Link se répète, trouve quelqu'un pour s'occuper de cette affaire et retrouver cet homme.

- Monseigneur pense que cet homme est un ange ?  
- C'est presque certain, j'ai essayé de le trouver par moi-même avec l'aide de la terre, mais soit il sait se cacher, soit il n'est pas assez puissant pour que je puisse sentir sa présence ici. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il n'y a pas de risques à prendre.

Xcizor s'inclina de nouveau

- Ce sera fait, monseigneur

Puis, il se retourna et marcha vers la porte.

- Dernière chose, dit la voix de Lucifer derrière lui

Xcizor se retourna

- Qui vas-tu envoyer pour cette affaire ?  
- Elenor, Majesté

Lucifer hocha la tête en signe d'acquisition et Xcizor quitta la pièce.

* * *

**Side-story  
La naissance d'Elenor**

_C'était la troisième journée des feux de Beltane. Savourant une année prospère et victorieuse, la fête était, cette année là, très animée et populaire. Banquets, musique, alcool et danse se succédaient, partout dans la campagne, les démons s'adonnaient aux plaisirs les plus mérités._

_En cette année-là, Lucifer n'avait presque pas quitté la fête depuis les trois denriers jours. Rares étaient les cérémonies auquelles il participait plus que pour faire son devoir public de souverain. Mais les fêtes étaient réussie et l'année était très satisfesante. Aussi, il était resté parmis les siens pour le plus grand plaisir des sujets._

_La nuit tombée alors que tous dansaient, il se rendit dans une des tentes qui avaient été dressées pour les hauts dignitaires du royaume. Il entra dans celle de Barbelo._

_Il la surprit dans les bras de son guerrier le plus fidèle._

_Barbelo sursauta, elle faisait face à Lucifer, à demi assise sur les genoux du général, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de lui, Xcizor la tenait par la taille._

_Lucifer ne fut nullement surpris de son infidélité mais ce qui l'étonna fut que Xcizor ait accepté ses avances. Alors que tous deux bougèrent pour se désenlacer un de l'autre, Lucifer leva la main, les intimant de se figer. Il s'approcha d'eux et, arrivant à leur hauteur, fixa un moment sa femme puis, finalement, ordonna :_

_- Prends-ta place, femme_

_Barbelo cilla et sembla ne pas croire à ce qu'elle entendait, mais comprenant parfaitement la phrase que son mari utilisait toujours, elle se pencha vers lui, sans se retirer de Xcizor, et défit la ceinture de Lucifer._

_Xcizor observa Barbelo, visiblement très mal à l'aise de ce qui se passait. Lucifer restait impassible et regardait son épouse exhiber le sexe de son mari puis le couvrir rapidement de ses lèvres écarlates. Lorsque ce fut fait, Lucifer releva la tête et d'un regard glacé, fixa Xcizor. Il avait vu le général de nombreuses fois sur le champ de bataille, toujours impassible et fier mais ce soir, c'était un homme honteux et pitoyable qui se tenait devant lui. Lucifer savait que la seule idée d'avoir trahi son souverain, même sous l'influence de l'alcool, était impardonnable. Il resta donc là, silencieux à la contempler. Puis, laissant passer quelques minutes, il demanda :_

_- Comment la trouves-tu ?_

_Xcizor se surprit à jeter un coup d'oeil à Barbelo, qui, les lèvres scellées sur la hampe de son royal amant, remuait parfois les hanches involontairement. Jamais il ne lui vint à l'esprit de ne pas répondre à une question directe de Lucifer, si délicate soit-elle._

_- Elle ... il hésita Elle a un talent certain_

_Il apparut un sourire étrange sur les lèvres de Lucifer et Xcizor savait que ce n'était pas en réaction à ce que Barbelo faisait sur lui mais plutòt sur l'inconfort du général face à la situation._

_- Alors, répondit le roi, termine ce que tu as commencé_

_C'était une mise à l'épreuve pure et simple. Il voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait obéir à ses ordres. Dans un tel cas, échouer n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Il respira profondément et, baissant les yeux sur sa maîtresse, il lui aggripa de nouveau les hanches et donna de puissants coups de buttoir qui faillirent déstabiliser l'équilibre de Lucifer. Barbelo visiblement se plut à cette double intrusion et gémit, cadençant ses mouvements avec ceux du général._

_Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Xcizor, sous les ordres de Lucifer, donna sa place pour prendre celle du roi. La première impression de honte étant passée, il ne restait plus que la luxure du moment d'ivresse que tous trois vivaient séparément._

_Neuf mois plus tard naquit Elenor._

_Connaissant très bien les circonstance de la création de l'enfant, Lucifer refusa de prendre le titre de père et délégua au général la tutelle de l'enfant bien qu'il sachit parfaitement que le bébé portait son sang. Il bloqua les pouvoirs du nourisson et, bien que tous savaient l'ambiguité de l'origine d'Elenor, nia être son père._

_Elenor vécu sur les champs de bataille aux côts de son père, ne connaissant rien d'autre que la guerre il devint soldat et grimpa difficilement les échelons, ni Xcizor ni le roi acceptèrent de lui donner un titre par favoritisme. Il devint commandant par son propre talent._

_Mémoires de Fénistias le Borgne  
Chroniqueur de l'Empire des Ténèbres  
(Adapté d'un témoignage du Satan Barbelo)_

* * *

Wow je ne m'attendais pas à voir des reviews si vite. C'est plus motivant à continuer.  
Merci pour votre support  
Les "side-story" que je vais mettre ne sont pas nécessaires à l'histoire, ce n'est que des ajouts, alors si vous voulez gagner du temps, pas obligé de les lire._  
_


	3. Rumeurs

**Projeta00  
Chapitre 3 - Rumeurs**

Alexiel regardait à l'horizon, les yeux perdus sur les jardins du palais du gouvernement. Elle était appuyée sur la rembarde du balcon depuis environ une heure, sachant bien que du travail l'attendait. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de retourner au travail. Son esprit, totalement occupé par la récente nouvelle, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les tâches qu'il avait à faire.

Avec Raphael, ils avaient essayé de contacter Zuhiel, sans succès. Puis, décidés à avoir des réponses, ils s'étaient rendus dans la tour d'Etemenanki pour demander directement audiance mais cela leur avait été refusé. Comprenant qu'ils devaient agir seuls sans tutelle, ils s'étaient résignés à tenter de comprendre ce que demandait l'élaboration du Projeta00.

Raphael s'était montré réticent et peu enthousiaste, tout comme elle. Depuis le jour où elle était entrée en fonction en tant que chef du gouvernement et Maître des Séraphins, elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui. La présence maintenant constante du Tout-Puissant avait beaucoup assagi le Maître des Vertus, elle n'avait jamais su s'il avait pris cette décision par lui-même ou s'il avait reçu un signe divin pour le convaincre. Au début, elle avait cru que son aide était une façon de tenter d'obtenir sa faveur et une place dans son lit mais, le temps passant, elle avait remarqué que Raphael comprenanit la situation d'Alexiel mieux qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Elle se doutait même qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans.

Il y a dix ans ... dix ans déjà depuis leur séparation. Avec le temps, elle aurait cru que ces séparations seraient de moins en moins douloureuses. Après tout, ils avaient appris à se laisser et se retrouver des milliers de fois. Mais cette fois-ci avait été la pire car rien n'était plus inavoué. Elle savait qu'il savait et il savait qu'elle savait. Ils s'étaient tout dit ce que des années de course folle avaient caché. Et pourtant, encore une fois, ils étaient séparés. Au dernier moment, elle avait été prête à tout abandonner, pendant ce moment précieux où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, où il avait osé l'embrasser. Mais elle n'avait pas pu changer d'idée. Il l'avait poussé vers son destin.

_Désormais nous sommes des ennemis_

Oui, maintenant plus que jamais, pensa-t-elle alors que la brise frâiche de la nuit faisait bouger ses cheveux qui avaient repoussé depuis le jour où il les avaient tranché.

Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle devrait lancer les troupes sur le monde des enfers. Sur Anagura, sur le monde que Lucifer avait durement érigé, sur des familles entières de démons qui n'avaient même jamais connu la bataille de la Chute et voyaient tout cela comme une légende transcandant leur réalité. Mikael serait le premier heureux de cette nouvelle. Enfin l'occasion de prendre revanche sur son frère maudit. Et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même, que sans doute le Tout-Puissant avait déjà décidé de la finale et du gagnant.

Elle pensa à Kuraï qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais une telle chose, elle pensa à Lucifer, qui lui, comprendrait trop. Les deux avenues étaient aussi pires.

Elle senti quelqu'un derrière elle et huma le parfum de Raphael. Elle ne se retourna pas.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle

Rapahel ne dit rien et vint près d'elle, regardant à l'horizon.

- Il y a une rumeur qui court ... commença le Vertu, doucement

Alexiel ne dit rien et le laissa continuer.

- Je suis retourné à Etenemenki, seul. J'ai surpris Zuhiel, qui parlait avec Verchiel, l'Ange Zodiaque du Lion, j'étais loin, il ne m'ont pas remarqué car seul le vent m'a rapporté leur paroles. À l'air consterné de Zuhiel, j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas alors je suis resté caché et j'ai laissé le vent me souffler la conversation.  
- Un talent pratique que de maîtriser le vent, commenta-t-elle en souriant

Raphael ne perdit pas son air grave.

- Verchiel, à ce qui m'a semblé, revenait d'une conversation grave avec le Créateur. Il racontait que le Tout-Puissant était dans une colère sans borne contre le Prince des ténèbres – Il disait que Lucifer avait trahi leur arrangement. Verchiel ne comprenait pas la nature de Ses paroles et a osé L'interroger sur celles-ci.  
- De quel arrangement parlait-Il ?  
- Selon ses dires, Lucifer savait depuis le début que c'était lui le prince voué aux ténèbres, et non Mikael. Il aurait simplement attendu que le Créateur lui ordonne de se rebeller.  
- Impossible, déclara Alexiel, Lucifer est tombé parce qu'il voulait la place de Père ...

- ...Cela semble n'être que la version officielle. Celle qui s'est véhiculée depuis des millénaires. Seul Lucifer et le Tout-Puissant semblaient connaître la vérité, avant que Verchiel ne sache.  
- Alors, le fameux soir où il est monté voir le Seigneur ... ?  
- Il lui aurait simplement dit que le moment était venu pour lui de partir.  
- Et Lucifer aurait obéi ? Sans rien dire ?

Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit et elle se remémora le matin où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois, où il était entré en Eden, fou de rage.

_ « Souviens-toi de ce visage, oui, c'est moi, destiné à devenir le Prince des ténèbres, l'ambassadeur de la nuit, Lucifer »_

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé que ses paroles n'étaient pas de la vanité, une façon de lui faire peur ou de l'impressionner par l'affirmation de sa propre rébellion. Même là-bas, en Eden, elle connaissait la grandeur de l'Étoile du Matin et jamais elle n'aurait pu croire une minute qu'il avait quitté cette gloire volontairement. Mais maintenant ...

_ « C'est pourquoi je vais détruire les plans de Dieu et corrompre un des ses précieux jumeaux ... »_

- Tu connais Lucifer mieux que quiconque, dit Raphael, n'avais-tu jamais pensé à cela ?  
- En fait, je crois qu'il m'avait laissé des signes évidents, mais que j'étais comme les autres, trop éblouie par la légende pour m'en rendre compte. Je crois même qu'il a essayé de me le dire à sa façon ...  
- Personne ne doit savoir cela, dit Raphael, ce serait catastrophique.  
- Tu n'as rien su d'autre ? Pourquoi le Seigneur a-t-Il dit que Lucifer avait rahi leur arrangement ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Verchiel était trop impressionné par la déclaration pour parler de quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais peut-être que cette trahison est assez importante pour justifier le Projeta00 ?  
- Tant que ce ne sera pas clair à mes yeux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui obeirai aveuglément.

Raphael eut un sourire triste et leva les yeux sur elle.

- N'est-ce pas notre lot, Alexiel, d'obéir aveuglément au Créateur ? Nous sommes des anges, après tout. Lucifer lui-même semble l'avoir fait– il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche – si lui, le Grand Ennemi, n'a pas osé lui désobéir, pourquoi nous ?

Alexiel secoua la tête.

- Tu te trompes, Lucifer a désobéi.

Raphael laissa un filet de fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Vrai, pour toi, il l'a fait. Mais il était déjà le Prince des ténèbres, non ?  
- Fraîchement nommé la nuit avant.

- Donc, il pouvait se permettre d'agir comme tel.  
- Ne joue pas avec les mots, Raphael, dit Alexiel, gavement  
- Est-ce que le fait qu'il ait sagement obéi à Dieu fait que tu le désires plus, ou moins ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mesquin

Alexiel bouillait de rage

- Sors d'ici !

Raphael, toujours souriant, exécuta une petite révérence avant de se retirer.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su si Alexiel savait ou non pour la Chute de Lucifer, dans la version française, la traduction est bizarre, et la version anglaise n'est pas très claire non plus. Alors disons qu'elle ne sait pas pour les besoins de la cause  
Merci, comme toujours, pour les précieux reviews 


	4. Le parc de statues

**Side Story  
La Chute de l'Étoile du Matin**

_Le Roi est tombé le premier sur le sol de poussière, certains racontent qu'il se serait brisé une aile en rencontrant le sol. Quand il s'est relevé, fièrement, sans aucune tristesse sur son visage, nous étions déjà derrière lui. L'air vicié nous étouffait et opressait nos poumons, l'atmosphère était lourde, chaude, insupportable. Rien ne vivait autour de nous, juste de grands lacs de feu et de larges étendues de pierre grise. La vue de se spectacle de pénitence est gravé dans la mémoire de chaque ange déchu. L'image mémorable du Prince des ténèbres, debout, immobile et froid devant le spectacle sinistre, stérile et obscur de son nouveau royaume. Muet face à sa défaite, mais toujours immuable dans sa glaciale beauté._

_Alors que nous tous, plus faibles, constations déjà les dégats de notre chute, les conséquences de notre trahison : mutations, défigurements, blessures, folie pour certains, lui était là, sans mot dire. Il restait, malgré toute l'ampleur de sa traitrise, d'une beauté éthérée. Seules ses quatre magnifiques ailes s'étaient teintées de noir, comme les nôtres._

_Des soldats Xezbeth fut le premier à saluer le nouveau Roi. Lucifer, car c'était maintenant ainsi qu'il fallait l'appeler, prit la parole._

_« Nous sommes tombés, mais dans cette Chute se trouve notre nouvelle liberté. Vous, anges déchus, êtes le berceau de cette liberté et il n'en tient qu'à vous de la vivre dorénavant, sans contraintes »_

_Nous installament un campement sur une colline qui surplombait une large plaine de poussière. Trois jours plus tard, le quart de nous tous avaient succombé dû aux conditions du milieu._

_Un soldat s'écria « Nous allons tous périr dans cet enfer, voilà le prix de notre liberté »_

_Mais le Roi s'était levé et marcha jusqu'à la falaise. Le silence régnait parmis nous._

_Alors, un grand vent s'est levé, le Roi avait déployé ses ailes et il nous semblait que les bourrasques emportaient avec elles la fumée, la poussière et le feu. Quand le vent tomba, l'air était plus sain et, autour de nous, il nous sembla que le sol devenait plus clément, prêt à accueillir cultures et terres._

_Nous entendîmes le roi pousser un soupir et tomba à genoux sur le sol, des soldats accourrurent pour l'aider à se relever._

_Une goutte de sang s'était échappée de ses lèvres et toucha le sol. Soudain, une large colonne de pierre s'éleva, de deux fois la taille du souverain. On entendait la pulsation de la vie à l'intérieur de la roche._

_Le Roi avait donné vie et pouvoir à la terre. On baptisa notre nouveau monde Sheol._

_Le monolithe de la Chute peut toujours être admiré en plein centre de la cité de Dys, dans la grande place publique.  
_

_Mémoires de Fénistias le Borgne  
Chroniqueur de l'Empire des Ténèbres_

* * *

**Projeta00 – Chapitre 4  
Le parc de statues**

La chaleur de l'après-midi était particulièrement pesante ce jour-là. Les démons autour de lui travaillaient à la sueur de leur front qui perlait abondamment sur leur peau. Avec les nombreuses générations qui n'avaient pas vu le soleil, la peau des démons avait pris une teinte pâle et grisonnante. Leurs corps aussi s'étaient modifiés pour prendre des carrures plus musclées et une ossature plus massive dû aux nombreux travaux manuels et au conditionnement militaire. Il avait toujours été surpris de voir comment les enfants des anges déchus avaient su s'adapter rapidement aux conditions extrêmes du milieu, petit à petit, une génération après l'autre, il avait pu remarquer leurs traits devenir plus marqués, le cuir de leurs ailes s'épaissir, leur vision devenir de plus en plus fine dans l'obscurité, leurs capacités physiques en général s'étaient amplifiées. Ils étaient bien loin des grand-pères de leurs grand-pères, des anges chétifs et fragiles aux traits fins et aux ailes de plumes noires.

Seul lui avait conservé cette forme, rappel de ce qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Seule image d'un paradis perdu dans un enfer sévère et sans pitité. Différent mais vénéré tout de même par des milliers de démons qui étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour son règne.

Les démons s'affairaient autour de lui à transporter les pierres pour reconstruire une partie de la muraille sud qui s'était effondrée au petit matin. La vieille muraille, bâtie quelques temps après la Chute, avait définitivement fait son temps et, alors qu'il s'activait à placer les nouvelles pierres pour colmater la brêche, il réfléchissait s'il ne fallait pas simplement élaborer un plan pour la remplacer complètement.

Son travail de maçon d'aujourd'hui lui changait les esprits des multiples paperasses qui l'attendait toujours sur son bureau. L'imprévu, au Sheol, était monnaie courante et lui permettait souvent de toucher à beaucoup de sphères loins d'êtres « royales ». Malgré tout, le contremaître qui s'occupait de la supervision des travaux semblait fort mal à l'aise de lui donner quelque ordre que ce soit.

Soudain apparut une ombre derrière lui alors qu'il était accroupi à s'occuper de sceller une pierre. Il releva la tête et devina la silouhette massive de Xcizor.

- Monseigneur, j'ai des nouvelles à propos de la requête que vous m'aviez demandé de m'occuper.

Lucifer se releva et essuya son front du revers de la main.

- Quelles sont-elles ? demanda-t-il

Xcizor fit un signe de tête en direction du nord de la cité.

- Nous avons trouvé l'homme en question.

Lucifer hocha la tête et se rendit jusqu'à un baril d'eau où il se rinça rapidement le visage et les mains. Il fit signe à Xcizor qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Le général le mena au travers des ruelles où de nombreux démons les saluèrent à leur passage.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Lucifer alors qu'ils marchaient

- Dans la campagne, près des montagnes. Il était avec des enfants, il ne semblait pas agressif. Les enfants m'ont raconté par la suite qu'il venait là depuis quelques temps et leur racontait des histoires. Ils nous ont aussi dit qu'il posait beaucoup de questions à propos du royaume.  
- Il ne s'est pas montré réticent à venir jusqu'ici ?  
- Aucunement, il s'est laissé faire sans protestations. Xcizor s'arrêta et observa Lucifer. Préférez-vous que je l'amène au palais où vous pourrez le rencontrer dans de meilleures conditions ?

Lucifer haussa un sourcil quand il vit Xcizor porter un regard à ses vêtements de travail tachés de poussière.

- Je ne vais pas rencontrer un membre de la haute aristocratie à ce que je sache, Général, dit-il d'un ton froid  
- À votre convenance, Majesté, dit Xcizor en s'inclinant

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes pour aboutir dans le grand parc de statues au nord de la ville. C'était une vaste place ornée de multiples statues de héros de guerre. Un peu plus loin se dressait l'entrée de l'Académie militaire de Dys et la charpente de sa nouvelle aile.

Dix soldats étaient postés au centre de la place et entouraient un homme vêtus de haillons de tissus de lin blanc, l'homme avait les mains liées devant lui mais ne semblait pas présenter de menace évidente. Il était plutôt âgé, avait une barbe blanche bien taillée et de longs cheveux presques blanc noués par un simple cordon.

Le regard de Lucifer rencontra celui de l'homme, les yeux bruns de celui-ci dégageaient une paix mêlée d'une puissance infinie.

Il ne fut pas long que Lucifer s'arrêta net, ressentant l'étendue du pouvoir de l'homme pulser autour de lui. Aucun des soldats, ni Xcizor, ne semblait ressentir cette puissance, puisque rares étaient les soldats qui avaient appris à utiliser leur forces astrales. Le Roi avait l'impression de se sentir courber le poids de cette puissante et n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de son visiteur.

Seulement il s'était arrêté depuis déjà une bonne minute et n'avait prononcé mot, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement son général.

- Monseigneur ?

_Lui ... ici ... ?_

- Seigneur, ce prisonnier vous est-il familier ?

_C'est impossible, jamais Il n'aurait osé ..._

- Majesté ?

_Ceci est mon royaume, ceci m'appartient, pourquoi ici, maintenant ?_

- Sire !  
- Assez Général ! tonna Lucifer. J'ai entendu.

Il maîtrisa sa stupeur et regarda le général. Inutile de laisser les soldats ici.

- Partez avec vos soldats, ordonna Lucifer, et libérez-le, je vais m'occuper de ceci.  
- Majesté, puis-je laisser deux soldats de garde à l'entrée pour ...

- Non, coupa le Roi, assez maintenant, disposez.

Visiblement, Xcizor avait capté la stupeur et le malaise du Roi et s'apprêtait à argumenter de nouveau mais Lucifer lui lança un regard qui l'intima immédiatement au silence. Un geste rapide, il ramena les soldats à lui et, après une courte révérence, il partit.

Une fois seul, Lucifer demeura immobile. Il était incapable de déterminer précisément le sentiment qui l'habitait. De la colère, une certaine frayeur peut-être, un sentiment de trahison, une sensation qu'on venait violer son intimité. Jadis, des siècles auparavant, promesse lui avait été faite que jamais plus Il ne viendrait devant lui. Longtemps il avait cru qu'un jour, Il viendrait voir ce qui était advenu de lui. Puis, après quelques siècles, il s'était rassuré et dit que promesse serait tenue. Il était libre d'édifier l'Empire à sa guise.

Mais Il était là, devant lui. Il avait pris toute la liberté d'explorer le royaume. Et Lucifer pouvait deviner que ce qu'Il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il ne dit mot, il ne s'inclina pas. Ici, il était à sa place et ne devait rien à personne. L'homme devant lui l'observait en silence aussi, de la tête au pieds.

- Tu m'as déjà avoué, commença l'homme d'une voix calme et posée, que si tu n'avais pas étudié en politique, tu aurais été sur le terrain pour construire. Je vois que tu as réalisé cette ambition.

Lucifer ne dit rien, il savait ce qui allait venir, il appréhendait la suite. L'homme s'apporcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Lucifer se surprit à trouver toute la force nécessaire pour supporter le regard et ne pas baisser les yeux. Ces yeux, de la couleur de la terre fertile, exprimaient derrière leur calme une colère impressionnante. Colère qui prenait sa source dans le fait d'avoir été désobéi.

- Depuis combien de siècles ériges-tu ce faux paradis ? demanda-t-il sévèrement  
- Ce n'est pas ... commença Lucifer, la voix remplie de colère  
- Silence, réponds à ma question.

Le prince se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre comme il l'avait toujours fait quand Il l'intimait à obéir. Il regarda ailleurs :

- Depuis la Chute.  
- Ce n'était nullement notre accord ! tonna l'homme, incitant Lucifer à le regarder en face de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ? Ton travail consistait à mener ceux qui t'avaient suivi dans un lieu de pénitence pour l'éternité et non de construire un nouveau royaume pour faciliter leurs existences !  
- Il n'était nullement précisé que je ne pouvais _pas_ le faire, se défendit Lucifer  
- Ceux qui t'ont suivi sont des traitres et ont été déchus, leur pénitence était de souffrir pour l'éternité. Montre-moi ici des gens profondément malheureux, profondément pénitents ? Dis moi qui regrette ses fautes et son ciel ?  
- La vie ici n'a rien d'un paradis, ces gens travaillent pour avoir leur qualité de vie, cela n'a rien n'avoir avec le ciel que leurs ancêtres ont quitté.

L'homme regarda Lucifer, presque avec pitié.

- Est-ce ta longue période à errer en Assiah en tant qu'humain qui t'a rendu si faible, ou bien c'est peut-être la conséquence directe de ta chute ici ? Jamais tu n'as défendu un peuple avec tant de ferveur. Quoiqu'il en soit, la vie que les démons mènent ici n'a rien de ce qu'elle devait être et tu le sais. Tu as profité du fait que j'ai dit que je n'allais plus jamais entrer en contact avec toi pour te redonner les titres et les privilèges auquels tu avais droit et, du même coup, laisser tout les anges déchus vivre un vie très raisonnable.  
- Il n'est nullement question de faiblesse ici, répondit Lucifer, les dents serrées, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire

L'homme leva la main et aggripa l'épaule gauche du prince. Du coup, Lucifer sentit le pouvoir traverser son corps comme un choc électrique. Ses ailes se déployèrent par réflexe de fuite mais Il le tenait fermement au sol. L'énergie, contraire à la sienne, semblait déchirer ses chairs et, alors qu'il se sentit faiblir à un vitesse dramatique, la terre sous leurs pieds, en réponse à cette attaque, se mit à trembler.

- Ce monde n'est qu'un amas de pierre qui peut s'écrouler à tout moment de faiblesse de son créateur, dit-Il

Lucifer voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En lui, le Sheol lui criait l'alarme.

- Tout ce que tu avais à faire était d'amener les déchus dans les enfers et les laisser se perdre avec toi. Tu avais accepté ce contrat. Depuis ta naissance, tu savais que c'était ta destinée, gronda l'homme, amplifiant son emprise sur le prince.

Quelques statues s'écroulèrent autour d'eux. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des cris affolés et d'un coup l'Académie millitaire se vida de ses occupants qui courrurent en direction de l'entrée et des deux hommes.

Avant que les soldats apparaissent dans l'entrée du parc, Il serra une dernière fois l'épaule de Lucifer qui suffoquait.

- Tu as trois jours pour abdiquer de ton poste, ensuite, nous allons faire le ménage ici.

L'homme disparut. Sans son support, Lucifer s'écroula à genoux autour de dizaines de jeunes soldats hébétés.

Il tenta en vain de trouver la force de se relever, conscient de l'image qu'il donnait à toute l'armée mais c'était en vain, Ancré au sol, toute l'énergie qu'il recouvrait était automatiquement absorbée par la terre des enfers.

Fendant la foule, le commandant Elenor s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Lucifer leva les yeux sur le visage fin et les yeux du militaire qu'il avait bleus comme sa mère. Il repoussa une mèche de longs cheveux noirs qui pendaient devant son visage et regarda le roi.

- Votre Majesté ? Il releva la tête vers les soldats. Allez quérir le Général et le le Chapelier !

Xcizor approchait déjà au pas de course, il n'était pas allé loin depuis qu'il avait quitté le roi par crainte pour sa sécurité. Il se pencha à son tour sur le Roi, Lucifer réussit à murmurer d'une voix rauque et presque inexistante :

- Soulevez-moi

Le Général n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation et prit le corps du Roi dans ses bras, la stature de Lucifer semblait presque chétive près de celle du guerrier massif. N'ayant pas assez de force pour bouger un seul membre, le prince demeura immobile. Déjà coupé d'un contact direct avec la terre, il sentait ses forces revenir tranquillement à lui.

- Commandant Elenor, ordonna Xcizor, allez voir l'étendue des dégats avec vos hommes. Je vais ramener Sa Majesté au palais en lieu sûr.  
- À vos ordres, Général, acquiesa Elenor en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre

Xcizor enveloppa Lucifer dans sa cape. Pour une rare fois, le Général déploya ses grandes ailes noires et s'envola vers le palais, protégeant son précieux colis du vent.

* * *

Bah, c'est plein de angst, je sais -.-  
Merci de me dire si je vais dans le bonne voie ou non par un petit review


	5. Mikael

**Projet[a00 - Chapitre 5  
Mikael**

- Du calme, Mikael, je t'en prie

Mais l'archange était incontrôlable, faisant les cents pas d'un air excité de part et d'autre de la large pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

- La ferme ! dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Raphael, les yeux remplis d'une lumière étrange. Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Enfin ! Il s'est enfin décidé à en finir avec ce traître et sa pitoyable armée. Il était temps. Dès demain, je vais annoncer aux troupes que …

- Il n'en n'est pas question, Mikael. Je t'ai dit que nous devions attendre la décision d'Alexiel. C'est elle qui va sonner le départ de cette mission.  
- Pfff, cette fille n'a jamais rien fait de bon depuis qu'elle est montée sur le trône des Séraphins. Elle ne fait que se pavaner comme les autres.

Raphael eut un sourire discret.

- D'ailleurs, continua l'ange du feu, cela me surprends que tu ne l'aies pas mis dans ton lit.  
- Alexiel appartient à quelqu'un d'autre, tu le sais bien. Je n'ai personnellement pas envie que ton frère vienne me le rappeler.  
- Trouillard. De toute façon, je serais là pour couvrir tes arrières.  
- Voilà qui me rassure, ricana Raphael

Mikael se retourna vivement envers lui, Raphael put humer une soudaine odeur de fumer. Quelque chose devait brûler quelque part …

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas parler de ce projet à personne pour le moment. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas dû t'en glisser mot. Alexiel serait furieuse de savoir que je te l'ai dit.  
- Alexiel, Alexiel … pourquoi n'obéit-elle simplement pas aux commandements de Père ?  
- Je crois qu'elle hésite parce qu'elle est attachée à ce qui va être détruit.  
- Pfff ! Foutaises, ce trou à démons aurait dû être détruit des siècles auparavant. Et puis merde, elle a accepté de régner ici alors elle doit aussi faire ce qu'on lui demande.  
- Tu as un point, Mikael, et je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus. Je crois simplement que le temps va la résonner.

On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Zuriel entra, vêtu d'une longue toge blanche qui portait son signe du Zodiaque, la balance. Mikael eut un regard de découragement, Raphael savait que lui et l'ange du zodiaque ne s'entendait pas bien. Zuriel faisait partie de ceux qui avait élevé Lucifel et qui l'avait admiré, le laissant lui dans l'ombre.

Avant la naissance des deux princes, c'était Zuriel qui gouvernait le paradis. Avec le temps et à mesure que Lucifel grandissait, Zuriel avait mis sur lui beaucoup de pression et d'espoir, souhaitant qu'un jour ce soit lui qui dirige. Pendant un instant, Raphael se demanda si Zuriel avait su la vérité, aurait-il quand même misé sur la carrière de l'Étoile du Matin ?

Malgré son regard glacial, l'archange du feu s'inclina quand même devant ce qui fut jadis son tuteur, Raphael fit de même, honorant ainsi les privilèges du rang de l'ange de la Balance.

Zuriel inclina la tête et fixa les deux comparses.

- Archange Raphael, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il d'une voix sobre.

Raphael inclina de nouveau la tête.

- Mikael, dit Zuriel en omettant volontairement son titre, je dois te conduire à Etenemanki, le Tout-Puissant désire te voir.

Un courant électrique traversa l'échine de Mikael, Raphael semblait perplexe. Sans mot dire, Mikael suivit Zuriel dans les corridors.

* * *

**Side story  
La trahison de Lucifer**

_C'était tôt le matin. Il regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau dans un silence total. Dehors régnait un calme plat mais il savait que partout, les villes étaient bouleversées, sur tous les niveaux du paradis. Ce jour, lorsque sonnerait midi, les parvis de pierre blanche seront tachées du sang de milliers d'anges._

_Il avait fini de tout organiser, maintenant venait l'attente. Une attente insupportable, un supplice muet. Les dernières heures de cette vie élevée si haut au dessus de tous, quelques heures à être plus grand que la mer, plus fort que toute création, plus aimé, plus adoré que tout autre. Bientôt viendrait l'inverse, le cruel jeu du destin, de sa destinée. La fin du délicieux mensonge qui l'avait porté, pendant des siècles, à être le favori, l'Étoile du Matin._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il n'osait se poser la question. Une partie de lui, calme et noire, connaissait la réponse depuis toujours. Mais quelque chose en lui se débattait, le regret, la peine de partir. Il était totalement incapable de se débarrasser de cette partie déchirée entre le devoir et la rébellion contre ce destin qu'il n'avait jamais choisi._

_Cette partie de lui l'avait fait craquer le soir où le Tout-Puissant lui avait annoncé que le jour était venu. Fébrile, hors de lui, il s'était jeté en Eden pour se venger, et plus tard, avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, fondu en larmes, seul, loin de regards._

_Il se haïssait d'avoir failli de la sorte. Mais pourtant, en cet instant si personne n'avait entré en ce moment même, il aurait peut-être de nouveau failli._

_Zuriel poussa la porte sans frapper et entra. Lucifel lui tournait le dos mais le Séraphin pouvait deviner la consternation froide sur son visage._

_- Je t'en prie, commença son ancien tuteur_

_Tout le monde savait maintenant qui était à la tête de la rébellion qui bouillait partout. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne. Mais le gouvernement n'avait pas cru, d'abord, aux rumeurs. Lucifel ne pouvait simplement pas faire une chose pareille. Pourtant, quand, inquiets on lui avait demandé si les rumeurs étaient vraies, il n'avait répondu qu'avec un froid, mince sourire.  
- Lucifel, pourquoi ? continua le vieil ange, immobile au milieu de la pièce_

_Pourquoi … tiens encore cette question. Il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas la réponse de toute façon, il ne faisait qu'exécuter un ordre._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi toi ?_

_Il pouvait facilement entendre la déception immense dans la voix de Zuriel. Depuis des siècles, Lucifel lui avait toujours donné fierté et prouvé que ses espoirs étaient fondés._

_- Parce que c'est ainsi, répondit-il d'une voix sans âme, blanche, froide_

_C'était, en fait, la réponse du Tout-Puissant, la seule qu'il lui avait donné. Pas de mensonge, pas de trucage, ce n'était que la vérité qu'il exposait à son tuteur. Qu'il l'interprète comme bon lui semblera, il n'en n'avait cure à présent._

_Zuriel, voyant qu'il était inutile de continuer la conversation, partit._

_Il resta immobile, lorsque midi sonna, il sursauta comme expulsé d'un songe. Il prit son épée et sortit du palais sans regarder derrière._

_D'après une adaptation d'un extrait du journal de Lucifel  
Mémoires de Fenistias le Borgne  
Chroniqueur de l'Empire des Ténèbres  
_

* * *

_  
_Désolée pour le délai et le mini chapitre ennuyeux mais j'ai consacré mon temps libre a terminer mon site web (très subtil!) J'y ai réaménagé mes fanart et mes fanfics et j'ai tout refait le reste. www. amberrequiem. org (sans les espaces) si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil. __


	6. Amitiés

**Projet[a00 - Chapitre 5  
Amitiés**

Afin de ne pas alerter personne, Xcizor vola jusqu'au balcon de la chambre de Lucifer. Rapidement, il utilisa sa main libre pour ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et entra dans la chambre éclairée par la lumière blafarde du jour qui perçait par les fenêtres dont les rideaux étaient ouverts.

Le Général s'approcha du large lit et déposa le corps de son seigneur sur les draps aussi prudemment que s'il avait été fait de cristal. Il le recouvrit de sa lourde cape. Là s'arrêtait ses capacités à aider le roi, il était militaire et non médecin.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte pour quérir une femme de chambre mais la voix du Roi l'arrêta.

- N'allez chercher personne, dit Lucifer, aucun médecin ne peut quoique ce soit

Xcizor se retourna vers lui, inquiet

- Le temps va arranger les choses, continua Lucifer avant que Xcizor puisse prononcer quoique ce soit.

Il prit quelques secondes pour observer Xcizor qui restait immobile au milieu de la pièce à l'observer. Peu importe sa position, la stature du militaire était toujours imposante. Mesurant deux mètres, Xcizor avait derrière lui des siècles d'entraînement intensif ce qui se manifestait clairement par sa puissante musculature. Comme la plupart des démons, sa peau avait une teinte pâle, un peu grisâtre dû à la lumière quasi absente de l'environnement. Lucifer savait que sa peau était jonchée de cicatrices et de tatouages, souvenirs multiples de combats passés. Il savait aussi que Xcizor affectionnait particulièrement celle qu'il portait sur l'avant bras droit qu'il avait reçu un jour en étendant le bras devant le Roi pour le protéger d'un coup de fer qu'un ange lui portait dans le dos. Il portait le sceau de l'armée tatoué sur le centre de la poitrine. Le visage du Général était carré et froid, ses traits étaient durs mais avec les années, étaient devenus plus sages que sévères. Ses yeux, comme tous ceux des enfants des anges déchus, étaient aussi rouges que deux brasiers. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, le Général avait toujours porté ses cheveux en dread locks qu'il avait longs jusqu'aux épaules. De multiples billes de métaux de couleurs variés nouaient les mèches épaisses.

Au cours de sa vie, il avait connu de nombreux hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour lui, mais de tous, Xcizor était le guerrier le plus noble et le plus vrai qu'il avait connu. Sans jamais tomber dans un fanatisme insensé, il avait constamment cru en lui, le défendant au péril de la sienne sans hésiter. Son talent, sa force n'avait d'égal que sa fidélité de roc et sa fierté envers son royaume. Il avait formé de nombreux autres soldats, édifié la gloire de l'Empire des ténèbres sans compter ni temps ni sueur. L'armée entière idolâtrait cette image de force et de talent.

Une image comme tant d'autre d'un démon, bientôt père d'un troisième garçon, marié à la gracieuse Dana, une blanchisseuse de la cité. Une famille parmi d'autres dont maintenant le sort était plus qu'incertain. Devant cet avenir sombre, Lucifer craignait le pire. Oui, il osait dire qu'il craignait de voir tout cela s'éteindre.

- Comment va Dana ? demanda-t-il comme s'ils entretenaient une conversation de tous les jours

Xcizor vit le piège.

- Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? insista-t-il  
- Je reprends lentement des forces, en attendant, dis moi comment va ta femme.

Le Général soupira et se dirigea vers la chaise que le Roi pointait d'une main encore tremblante. Il approcha celle-ci du lit et s'assit.

- Elle grossit de jour en jour et se plaint de douleurs aux jambes. Elle semble plus souffrante que lors de sa première grossesse mais les médecins disent qu'elle est en santé et que tout va bien.

D'aussi loin que Xcizor se souvenait, le Roi avait toujours apprécié voir les femmes du royaume enceintes, signe de la prospérité et de la force de l'Empire. Le seigneur savait bien que, lorsque son peuple se sentait en force et comblé dans tous ses besoins, il se sentait aussi plus en sécurité de fonder famille et faire grandir le royaume de nouvelles générations de démons. Les femmes enceintes représentaient ce signe de fertilité indéniable qui, d'une certaine manière, récompensait les efforts du Roi pour rendre son royaume plus puissant de jour en jour.

Lucifer acquiesça et laissa un moment de silence. Il sentait son énergie revenir lentement à lui et avec elle, l'obligation de prendre une décision, rapidement.

Celle-ci était claire.

- Général, dit-il, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Plus que jamais.

* * *

rastas  
Je voudrais plus que tout faire du yaoi avec ces deux-là, j'en meurs d'envie mais malheureusement, je ne vois pas de circonstance probable pour que Xcizor prenne Lucifer - à moins de le droguer


	7. Un nouveau Roi

**Projet[a00 - Chapitre 6  
Un nouveau Roi **

Il existait de nombreux bordels dans le quartier sud de la cité de Dys. C'était là que la majorité des transports de marchandises de toutes sortes accompagnés des marchands, contrebandiers, fermiers qui voulaient faire affaire dans la cité, arrivaient, par la grande porte sud. C'était aussi ici que le démon commun pouvait trouver toute marchandise illégale – qui ne l'était d'ailleurs pas au Sheol – et satisfaire n'importe quel fantasme aussi déviant soit-il. Le quartier sud abritait une population plus pauvre et tumultueuse, les rébellions, vols et soulèvements étaient fréquents mais toujours réprimés par une armée qui veillait constamment. Ceux qui étaient en service contenaient les multiples crises, ceux qui n'étaient pas en service s'adonnaient à tous les plaisirs que le quartier pouvait apporter.

Le Commandant Elenor avait une journée de congé à chaque semaine et souvent, il la passait dans cette section de la ville. Accompagné de plusieurs confrères de l'armée, il profitait de ces moments de répit pour festoyer. Cet établissement était son préféré parmi tous. Il y trouvait souvent de nouveaux arrivages de garçons fraîchement entrés dans leur fière puberté, tout juste trop jeunes pour être soldats. Il affectionnait particulièrement Morael, un jeune esclave qui appartenait au propriétaire de l'établissement. Elenor était un de ses clients réguliers. Le jeune homme savait, qu'à chaque semaine, le commandant passerait le voir. Au début, le jeune homme craignait Elenor et ses manières brutales, brusques, ses mains confiantes et agiles. Puis, avec le temps, il avait trouvé le charme de ses traits graciles, de son visage froid, presque arrogant par la façon dont ses lèvres charnues se pinçaient. Il aimait la façon dont ses longs cheveux noirs, fins comme la soie, caressaient sa peau, dont ses yeux bleus, glacés, féroces, le narguait. Son corps, parfaitement sculpté par des siècles de service militaire, l'hypnotisait parfois. Morael trouvait que le commandant n'était pas comme les autres soldats, ses traits étaient plus fins, plus délicats, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui, une allure noble, presque princière, surtout dans les moments ou il n'était pas un militaire mais simplement un homme.

Elenor connaissait les sentiments du jeune Morael envers lui mais n'en avait cure. Il aimait la façon dont l'esclave l'observait et agissait envers lui. Ce soir là, il s'était particulièrement dépassé pour lui plaire et le commandant était assis là assis à une table prenant un verre avec quelques autres soldats, le jeune garçon sur ses genoux, pleinement satisfait. On discutait fort autour de lui.

Soudainement, toute la clientèle se tut, plusieurs hommes regardèrent en direction de l'entrée et s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Elenor n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà, sa mère s'arrêta net devant lui, portant une longue robe de cuir noir qui laissait, comme à son habitude, paraître ses opulents attraits. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient librement sur ses épaules.

Le commandant leva patiemment les yeux sur elle. Il était un des rares hommes envers lequel Barbelo ne présentait pas une colère violente mais un calme froid dangereux. Certains disaient que la ressemblance plus qu'évidente d'Elenor avec Lucifer arrivait à calmer les ardeurs de la reine mais aucun des auteurs de ces rumeurs n'avaient survécu assez longtemps pour les confirmer.

Quand à Elenor, il avait toujours traité la reine comme un supérieur hiérarchique aussi il se saisit de la taille de Morael et déposa le jeune homme hébété sur les genoux de son voisin puis, il se leva.

- Ma reine, salua-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête  
- Viens avec moi, ordonna Barbelo d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique, ton père veut te voir.  
- Pourquoi le Général ne vient pas ici lui-même ? demanda Elenor

Xcizor n'aurait certainement pas dépêché la reine elle-même pour le quérir, surtout ici. A moins que …

Barbelo eut un moment un air sombre mais ne s'empêcha nullement de parler.

- Pas ce père-là, dit-elle impatiemment

Le commandant fronça les sourcils et se sentit soudainement moins confiant. Il était très, très rare que le Roi demandait à le voir et c'était – d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait – la première fois qu'il demandait audience avec lui seul à seul, surtout en se nommant comme tel.

Déjà on murmurait les éternelles rumeurs de la véritable paternité d'Elenor dans la foule. Il lança à ses compagnons un regard noir qui eut vite fait de les faire taire et hocha rapidement la tête à Barbelo. Sortir d'ici au plus vite était la meilleure solution. Et il ne fallait pas faire attendre le Roi.

* * *

Grâce à un portal invoqué par Barbelo, ils se rendirent rapidement au palais. Bizarrement, il fut conduit directement dans les appartements du Roi et non dans son bureau ou la salle d'audience. Il ne posa cependant pas de question. Il n'était après tout qu'un militaire qui avait été convoqué par Sa Majesté en personne et qui avait l'honneur de le rencontrer directement dans l'intimité de ses appartements.

Il savait que Lucifer ne faisait jamais une chose pareille, cependant.  
_  
Peut-être ais-je abusé de mes privilèges en me permettant de fêter dans cette taverne, hier soir, sans rien payer au tenancier ? Ou est-ce ce jeune soldat, voyons, quel était son nom … que j'ai laissé pour mort après qu'il m'ait refusé une nuit avec lui ? Peut-être la fête chez le Capitaine Garvak …?_

Il suivait la Reine sans vraiment voir où il allait, absorbé par la liste de ses effractions. Il connaissait le Roi pour sa sévérité envers ses hommes mais il n'arrivait pas à discerner lequel de ses crimes allait lui être reproché. Après tout, d'autres avaient fait bien pire que lui …

Il faillit bousculer Barbelo quand celle-ci s'arrêta, trop distrait pour s'arrêter assez vite derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il remarqua aussitôt la grande double porte gravée, les deux gardes immobiles à l'entrée de celle-ci, ils avaient traversé une longue antichambre, celle qui menait à la chambre du Seigneur des enfers. Elenor dévisagea la Reine. Il n'allait quand même pas entrer là.

- Pourquoi Sa Majesté veut me recevoir ici ? demanda-t-il  
- Cesse de questionner les désirs du Roi et entre ! tonna Barbelo

Les gardes ouvrirent la porte et Elenor entra. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inconfortable. Il remarqua rapidement qu'étant en congé ce jour-là, il ne portait même pas son uniforme. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre mais Elenor pouvait sentir l'odeur lourde de rose qu'il savait appartenir au Roi imbiber la pièce, mêlée à celle des quelques bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. Il détestait se sentir si près de l'intimité de son Roi. Son malaise fut à son comble quand il s'arrêta net, à quelques pas devant l'immense lit royal faiblement éclairé mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse discerner entre les oreillers le visage pâle du seigneur Lucifer qui sommeillait.

Rapidement, ses sens détectèrent une autre présence dans la pièce et il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient à demi tirés et laissaient paraître l'obscurité de l'heure tardive. La silhouette massive du Général Xcizor était visible, devant la fenêtre les bras croisés. Sa large épée pendait dans son fourreau à ses côtés. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme mais une tunique simple. Il ne se tourna pas vers lui. Elenor marcha rapidement vers lui, voulant le plus vite possible sortir de cet endroit.

- Père, dis-moi ce que je suis supposé faire ici ? demanda nerveusement le commandant, haïssant se sentir aussi faible et peu en contrôle de luiXcizor le toisa de haut en bas. Elenor savait qu'il allait passer une remarque concernant le fait qu'il se présentait devant le roi sans armes, sans uniforme et sans médailles mais le Général se tut.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner d'explications, fils, je ne suis ici que pour veiller à la sécurité du Roi.  
- Sécurité ? demanda Elenor en s'apercevant qu'il parlait à voix basse, comme pour ne pas éveiller le roi, Sa Majesté est-elle en danger ?

Xcizor mit un temps pour répondre

- Plus maintenant.  
- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé au parc de statues, je suppose ? demanda Elenor

Il eut un bruit de froissement de tissus et, alors qu'ils se retournaient envers le lit, ils sursautèrent à la vue du Roi devant eux, portant une longue robe de chambre de satin noir brodée. Dans la pénombre, l'apparence de Lucifer prenait des traits mystiques, presque éthérés.

Le Général et son fils s'agenouillèrent devant leur seigneur.

Il eut un long moment de silence au cours duquel Lucifer observa le Commandant Elenor. Puis, d'un bref signe de la main, il invita les deux hommes à se relever. Lui-même alla s'asseoir dans une large chaise dans un autre coin de la pièce. Une seule chandelle, sur une table basse près de lui, l'éclairait.

Les deux autres le suivirent mais restèrent debout, à quelques pas de lui.

- Général, votre aide, ce matin a été grandement appréciée, commença le Roi  
- C'était mon devoir, Monseigneur, répondit Xcizor en s'inclinant

Elenor, malgré son immobilité, était fébrile. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver ici, seul avec le Roi et son père. Il y avait tant d'hommes d'armes au-dessus de lui qui mériteraient sûrement d'avantage d'être en la présence de Lucifer. De nombreux généraux payeraient cher l'opportunité qu'il avait en ce moment. Il avait l'impression de profiter de liens de sang pour accéder à des privilèges qui ne lui appartenaient pas, ce qui, dans l'armée, était très mal vu et peu valorisé. La plupart des fils et filles de hauts placés militaires avait fait chemin seul dans l'armée pour prouver leur juste valeur, comme l'avait aussi fait Elenor

- Général, Commandant, continua Lucifer, la situation ne le paraît peut être pas mais elle est grave, en conséquence de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, il me sera désormais impossible d'exercer ma fonction de dirigeant ici.

Xcizor et son fils s'échangèrent un bref regard hébété. Le Roi n'avait pas mâché ses mots et, devant l'immensité de cette nouvelle, ni le Général ni le Commandant ne trouvèrent de réponse, aussi demeurèrent-ils silencieux.

- Par conséquent, afin d'assurer une certaine stabilité dans le royaume et éviter une querelle inutile concernant ma succession, il est nécessaire de sécuriser nos positions.  
- Majesté, il n'est pas question ici de nommer qui que ce soit d'autre que vous pour régner sur le royaume, c'est inconcevable, répondit promptement Xcizor en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Général. Croyez-moi.  
- Ce qu s'est passé au parc de l'Académie est-il en lien avec tout cela ?

Elenor fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien Xcizor et il savait qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Général de questionner les ordres et les désirs du Roi. Le guerrier avait une confiance et une foi infinie en son seigneur …

- Général, il serait appréciable que vous ne mettiez pas en doute ma décision. Vous et moi avons assez investi de temps, assez versé de sang pour ce royaume pour savoir que ni vous ni moi ne quitterait sa position sans avoir une excellente raison.

Le ton de Lucifer était calme, se faisait presque rassurant. Le Général acquiesça lentement de la tête, en accord avec les propos du Roi.

- Nous sommes donc devant un dilemme car ni l'armée, ni la noblesse ne peuvent détenir le pouvoir absolu, continua Lucifer. Dans les deux cas, nous ferions fasse à une rébellion générale.  
- Majesté, au risque de me répéter, l'armée ne suivra personne d'autre que vous, persista Xcizor  
- L'armé suivra celui que j'aurai nommé, et vous veillerez, comme toujours, à ce que mes ordres soient suivis à la lettre, Général.

Pour la première fois, ses yeux se portèrent sur Elenor. Le Commandant sursauta presque, de sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'il croisait le regard du Roi face à face. Il appréciait peu l'expérience. Ces iris froides, vides, le toisait comme s'il pouvait lire tout de lui. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

- Assez discuté de cela. Commandant Elenor, le sujet est épineux et, depuis des siècles, tous nous l'avons évité. Mais la situation demande à ce que nous faisions face à cela. Je n'ai pas d'héritier véritable mais vous êtes, de par les circonstances de votre naissance, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Le Général, le Satan Barbelo, vous et moi savons que Xcizor, fils de Xezbeth, n'est pas votre père véritable. La population et l'armée ne seront même pas surprises de l'apprendre, vu les constantes rumeurs que l'histoire a produite à ce sujet. Vous êtes donc, de par votre sang et votre grade, le pont qui unit l'armée et la noblesse. De ce fait, après mon départ, le trône vous appartiendra.

Elenor demeura silencieux, immobile, sans expression. Xcizor hocha la tête.

- Il est certain que vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un politicien, ni même d'un dirigeant. Mais il faut une tête pour porter cette couronne, ce sera vous. Pour le reste, votre père va continuer de gérer l'armée par lui seul, le Satan Belial m'a toujours très bien servi et vous aidera pour le reste. Votre troisième pilier sera votre mère qui va consolider votre position parmi les nobles, qui seront certainement plus réticents.

Enfin, Lucifer détourna son regard d'Elenor et le porta sur Xcizor, malgré tout, le Commandant ne retrouva pas son souffle.

- Général, il est dorénavant très important que vous aidiez le nouveau Roi le plus possible dans sa tâche afin d'alléger celle-ci. Vous devrez aussi vous assurer qu'aucune mutinerie ne se produise chez les soldats. Pour le reste, je sais que vous ferez votre travail d'une main de maître. – Lucifer marqua une pose – ce sera tout, demain à midi, il y aura une assemblée à la place publique. Tâchez d'être ici une heure avant.

Xcizor et Elenor s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant le Roi seul.

Une fois sortis des appartements royaux, Elenor se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il rencontra et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Xcizor s'arrêta devant lui.

- C'était un choix logique, dit-il, comme pour rassurer le Commandant  
- Croyez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire. Il y a une bonne centaine d'hommes au-dessus de moi dans l'armée.  
- Aucun d'entre eux n'est de sang royal.

Elenor se leva brusquement et d'un coup de poing rapide et puissant, frappa le Général au visage. Xcizor accusa rapidement l'affront et porta à son fils un regard furieux. Mais il ne rencontra que le regard glacé d'Elenor.

- Cet homme n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie avant aujourd'hui. Il n'était avant que le créateur et seigneur du royaume que je me devais de protéger et servir. Et maintenant, vous et lui échangez vos rôles, sans que vous ne trouviez quelque chose à y redire. Et je suppose que moi, dans cette histoire, devrais accepter que mon sang tourne du rouge au bleu sans rien dire ?  
- Ce sont les ordres du Roi, tu n'as rien à redire à cela.  
- Il n'est pas question que je porte une couronne simplement parce que vous et lui avez forniqué avec la même femme en même temps et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais voulu vraiment porter le blâme.

Sur ce, Elenor se retourna et quitta la pièce. Le Général le laissa aller, sachant bien qu'il reviendrait. Même si, depuis toujours, il savait que Elenor ne portait pas son sang, il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'une telle colère de durerait pas.

* * *

J'avoue avoir volé un personnage à une ancienne amie, Blackie. En fait, Morael est le fils de Lucifer. Et, dans une autre vie, il a été l'amant d'Elenor. Je ne crois pas qu'elle me tiendrait rigueur si elle s'apperçevait de mon affront.   
Toujours merci pour les reviews, désolée pour le délai entre les chapitres.


	8. Guerre

**Projet[a00 - Chapitre 7****  
****Guerre**

La caresse du vent sur son visage, l'odeur âcre de poussière, le calme plat de l'aube, tout était là. Mikaël retint l'envie de rire, la jubilation en lui était à son comble. Enfin, enfin ce jour tant attendu. Debout sur une haute colline, il pouvait voir le paysage de Gehenne s'étendre devant lui, ses plaines sombre et ses villages encore endormis. Derrière lui, toute l'armée des anges, puissante, vive, prête à mourir sur le champ de bataille. Tout ses soldats animés par un seul désir : détruire le monde des enfers.

Sa rencontre avec le Tout-Puissant avait été brève. _Mikaël, chef des puissants, général de l'armée des anges, prince de lumière, ta mission depuis longtemps inachevée va maintenant trouver fin, si demain matin Alexiel, le Grand Séraphin, n'a pas pris de décision ni manifesté d'intérêt au projet, pars avec toute l'armée sur les plaines des enfers pour accomplir ta destinée._

Les poings serrés il regarda encore une fois le paysage et finit par se retourner vers ses hommes. Tous attendaient son ordre. Le maître des puissances n'était guère le genre aux discours mais cette fois, sa voix s'éleva, haute et claire, parmi les millions d'anges.

- L'heure de la vengeance est proche, soldats, tous avec moi, il leva haut son sabre de feu qui sembla animé d'une lumière mystique, offrons à ce monde le destin qu'il mérite !

Dans chaque chaumière d'Anagura, on entendit un cri sourd à glacer le sang. Le cri de millions d'hommes qui répondaient à l'appel de Mikaël, leur général. 

* * *

Au matin, Alexiel se dirigea vers le monde des puissants, prête à annoncer à Mikaël sa décision. Accompagnée de Raphaël, tout deux arrivèrent très tôt à la base militaire.

Elle était vide. Personne.

Tous deux se regardèrent, en silence. Ils avaient compris. Mikaël, soit avait décidé de partir de son propre chef en enfer, soit avait reçu des ordres particuliers.

Alexiel hurla un juron. Raphaël chercha, dans la poche de sa veste, une cigarette.

* * *

Lucifer sursauta quand sa lampe s'éteignit, à court d'huile. Dans l'urgence, il avait oublié de sonner un domestique pour venir la remplir. Bien que son niveau de force demandait une bonne nuit de sommeil, il l'avait consacré à régler la succession d'Elenor et aux derniers ordres importants. Pas question de laisser quoique ce soit à la légère, surtout en remettant la couronne à un commandant qui avait maintes fois prouvé son manque de discipline et de jugement. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait remis la couronne à Xcizor lui-même, qui avait avec lui la faveur de toute l'armée. Mais le royaume contenait aussi son lot d'aristocrates et de nobles qui n'auraient pas attendu longtemps avant de commettre mutinerie.

Le manque de lumière, même à l'aube, l'empêchait de travailler d'avantage. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser. Sa décision était prise et son plan clair et précis. Il fallait, à tout prix, protéger les investissements mis dans ce royaume. Il savait son armée assez forte pour résister. Ils avaient pendant des années construit des défenses, des systèmes de sécurité des machineries. Même la population était prête à subir une telle épreuve. Mais, quand Lucifer, Xcizor, Belial et d'autres, avaient érigés les défenses du royaume, ils avaient aussi prévu une arme capable d'enrayer le dessein des anges. Une arme que lui seul pouvait manipuler.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis la rencontre du parc des statues. Si ses prédictions étaient exactes, l'armée de Mikaël serait là demain.

Il se leva de sa chaise et sorti de son bureau pour rejoindre une salle de conférence où il avait rendez-vous avec Belial. Celle-ci l'attendait déjà là-bas.

Il n'eut temps de prononcer mot qu'un militaire courut vers lui, complètement essoufflé. Il était jeune et peu gradé à Lucifer fut surpris qu'on l'ait laissé le voir sans préavis mais soudainement il réalisa que si un jeune sans grade venait le trouver, c'était que tous les commandants étaient occupés … ailleurs

- Monseigneur ! dit le jeune homme hors de lui. L'armée de l'archange Mikaël est aux portes de l'Anagura, ils ont commencé l'offensive il y a une demi heure !

_Tu as trois jours pour abdiquer de ton poste, ensuite, nous allons faire le ménage ici._

- Qui est en commande de l'armée présentement? demanda Lucifer, dont la voix restait de glace.

Le jeune homme sembla trouver la question étrange.

- ……… L'archange Mikaël, Majesté, dit-il d'une voix douteuse

Cette fois, le roi se retint pour ne pas tourner le jeune homme en poussière.

- À la tête de notre armée, précisa-t-il pesant chaque mot avec un peu plus d'acier à chacun

Les yeux du jeune soldats s'agrandirent alors qu'il s'apercevait la faute. _Dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute aurais-je été réduit en cendres … _se dit-il  
Il se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Le Général Marvik, Sire.  
- Bien, transmettez au Général qu'il a le feu vert pour exécuter le protocole qui s'applique à la situation présente, il comprendra. De plus, informez-le que le général Xcizor sera sur le champ de bataille à midi, pas avant. Ce sera tout, soldat.

Nouveau garde-à-vous.

- À vos ordres, Majesté !

Il disparut au pas de course. Lucifer se retourna envers Belial qui observait le soldat d'un air exaspéré puis, leva les yeux sur lui.

- Allez chercher Mammon, dit-il, je vais m'occuper de quérir Xcizor.  
- Bien, Sire.

Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes, comparativement à une journée dans ses prévisions. Pas le temps de chercher pourquoi Mikaël arrivait si vite. Il fallait agir. L'annonciation de la succession n'avait plus d'importance. Il ouvrit un portail directement dans la résidence du général et apparut juste au pas de la chambre à coucher. Il ouvrit la porte, Xcizor et Dana dormaient tout deux.

Il fit un pas et la jeune femme s'éveilla brusquement en poussant un cri. Ses yeux étaient remplis de surprise mais elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Xcizor s'éveilla à son tour mais lui, vit Lucifer.

- Majesté !?!?

Mais Lucifer regardait Dana et plus précisément, les draps trempées sur elle. Celle-ci semblait surprise et touchait son ventre avec un mi-sourire. Elle venait sans aucun doute de perdre ses eaux.

- Félicitations, dit Lucifer un peu précipitamment

Xcizor semblait réjoui.

- Je vais chercher le médecin, dit-il en se levant.

Lucifer l'arrêta.

- Je vais devoir mettre fin tout de suite à ta joie, l'armée de Mikaël est aux portes, la bataille est déjà commencée. J'ai dit que tu serais sur le champ de bataille à midi et nous avons encore une chose à faire, comme tu le sais.

Dana se leva difficilement et pris le bras de Lucifer, inquiète. Ses longs cheveux châtains brillaient dans la pénombre, elle tenait son ventre d'une main rassurante.

- Il n'y aura plus de médecin de disponible si l'armée est en guerre, sire.

Xcizor leva les yeux sur Lucifer, ne cachant pas son inquiétude. Il était vrai qu'en période de guerre, tous les médecins et aides-soignants étaient réquisitionnés par l'armée. Un simple accouchement n'était pas une priorité en temps de guerre.

- Habillez-vous rapidement tous les deux, nous allons nous rendre au palais. Là, un médecin vous aidera.

Dana parut rassurée et déposa un baiser sur la joue du roi.

* * *

Xcizor avait si tôt laissé Dana, confortablement installée pour accoucher dans une chambre tranquille du palais, qu'il semblait déjà avoir oublié celle-ci. Il était fébrile à l'idée de la bataille qui allait suivre.

Il suivit Lucifer dans une section du palais qui menaient aux sous-sols. En effet, sous la cité et les plaines avoisinantes existait une panoplie de galeries, cavernes et grottes que l'on appelait le sous-sol. La seule entrée connue du sous-sol était dans le palais. Là Belial et Mammon, le Satan de l'avarice, les attendaient.

De tous les Satan, après Belial, Mammon était celui en qui Lucifer mettait le plus du peu de confiance qu'il pouvait mettre en quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Accommodé d'un très bon salaire, Mammon avait participé à l'élaboration du royaume particulièrement au niveau des finances, un domaine que Lucifer n'appréciait que très peu.

- Belial t'as mis au courant des nouvelles, demanda-t-il à Mammon  
- Oui, dit-il simplement  
- Très bien, allons-y

Il ouvrit la porte et descendit le long escalier rapidement. Plus ils descendaient plus l'air était vicié et portait une odeur spéciale de chair et de sang. Xcizor s'était muni d'une torche et suivait de près le Roi.

Ils marchèrent dans les galeries pendant quelques minutes en silence. Tous trois savaient bien à quoi ils allaient assister.

* * *

_Quelques semaines après la Chute…  
La caverne qu'ils avaient trouvé était immense, elle donnait exactement au centre du monde nouvellement baptisé Sheol. Depuis que Lucifer avait donné son souffle de vie à la terre, ils passaient de découvertes en découvertes. Le nouveau roi s'était doté des talents du nouveau Satan Belial, qui lui vouait un dévouement infini, afin de comprendre et manipuler les changements qui s'étaient articulés quand il avait fusionné avec la terre. Ils s'étaient aperçus que c'était le sang qui avait coulé de lui qui s'était propagé partout et qui purifiait, fertilisait et renforçait magiquement le Sheol. Ce sang émanait des galeries et des cavernes dans le sous-sol qui faisaient office de veines et d'artères. Mais, plus surprenant encore, ils avaient remarqué que Lucifer avait aussi donné à la terre une conscience, qu'ils appelaient simplement la Terre. Cette conscience était très primaire, brute, sans jugement ni intelligence. Uniquement capable de communiquer avec le roi que de façon primitive mais le contact lui permettait de sentir et comprendre toute vie qui les unissait._

_- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Belial en observant le roi_

_Lucifer était assis sur le roc ses ailes déployées étaient branchées à de multiples câbles de chair qui entraient dans plusieurs parois des murs. Belial, assise devant lui semblait observer des images qu'elle seule voyait. D'expériences en expériences, ils avaient assistés à des phénomènes étranges. Mais maintenant, ils voulaient contrôler le flux d'énergie que Lucifer autorisait à donner à la Terre._

_- Je crois que nous avons réussi. Je ne ressens plus de demande d'énergie au niveau de mes ailes 1 et 2 – il fit une pause comme s'il voulait confirmer – Effectivement, j'ai plein contrôle sur elles. Toute l'énergie demandée par la Terre est envoyée par 3 et 4._

_- Bien, dit Belial, satisfaite après de longues heures de travail._

_Elle avait élaboré un sort spécial. Un peu comme un système informatique, le Sheol, magiquement nourri, devait être magiquement géré. Donc, ils avaient élaborés plusieurs protocoles magiques pour gérer le monde, dont celui-ci, pour contrôler la Terre dans sa demande en énergie afin qu'elle n'aspire pas tous les pouvoirs de Lucifer d'un seul coup. La pensée primitive de la Terre l'empêchait d'avoir un jugement sur quand s'arrêter de succionner les pouvoirs se sa source si bien qu'elle pouvait bien tuer Lucifer d'un coup sans « concevoir les conséquences »._

_Ce sort empêchait la Terre d'accéder aux ressources de deux des ailes de Lucifer, séparant ainsi moitié moitié les ressources._

_- Si je récapitule, continua-t-elle, le Sheol ne peut que prendre les ressources des ailes 3 et 4, vous avez accès à toutes les ressources, même de 3 et 4 mais si vous les prenez, vous devez immédiatement ou dans un délai très court, combler ce manque. Si vous manquez d'énergie dans 1 et 2, votre corps ira puiser immédiatement dans 3 et 4 mais il y a risque que le manque d'énergie soit assez grand pour faire des lacunes dans le sort de protection ce qui peut vous mettre à découvert face au Sheol._

_- J'ai amplement assez d'énergie avec deux ailes pour moi-même et pour me défendre. Rare seront les événements qui vont me prendre toute cette énergie._

_- Vrai, dit-elle en hochant la tête, je vais couper le contact direct que vous avez avec la Terre. Le sort sera actif à partir de ce moment. Si, un jour, vous touchez de nouveau au Sang, le sort deviendra inactif et le Sheol sera en mesure de prendre toutes vos énergies._

_- Si un jour nous avons besoin qu'il ait toute cette énergie, nous serons quoi faire. Cela ferait d'ailleurs une arme redoutable._

_Belial eut un mince sourire et coupa les liens de chair qui unissaient les ailes du roi des démons avec la terre._

_- Oui, redoutable._

* * *

Raphaël entra doucement dans les appartements d'Alexiel, il portait son sarrau et ses insignes. Celle-ci était assise sur son bureau, face à la fenêtre.

Raphaël s'arrêta devant le bureau, elle lui tournait le dos.

- Je dois aller rejoindre Mikaël, ses hommes vont avoir besoin de moi, dit-il d'une voix neutre

- Je suis allée à Etenemenki, sa voix résonnait de rage, aucune réponse. Il ne veut pas me recevoir.

- Que lui aurais-tu dit ? demanda Raphaël en s'approchant d'elle

Alexiel semblait fatiguée et morose.

- Qu'il ne doit pas faire ça … du moins je lui aurais demandé pourquoi il veut détruire cet équilibre, pourquoi maintenant ?  
- Tu sais, je reste persuadé que c'est une affaire au dessus de nous tout ça, déclara le Vertu en s'assoyant sur le bureau à ses côtés, même si Mikaël y prend goût, je crois que seul Lucifer et le Tout-Puissant savent vraiment les raisons de ce conflit.  
- J'aurais voulu comprendre …

Elle se leva soudainement et regarda son compagnon. Raphaël connaissait cet air décidé qui laissait sous-entendre qu'elle avait pris une décision et que personne ne la ferait changer d'idée.

- Puisque je n'obtiens pas de réponses d'en haut, je vais aller chercher une réponse en bas.  
- Et tu crois, admettons que tu te rends au Sheol vivante et libre, qu'il va t'en donner une ?  
- Bien sûr ! Il n'aura de toute façon pas le choix.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Mais si, allez, va faire ton devoir, je vais m'occuper de cela.

Il lui rendit un salut militaire.

- Oui, patron

* * *

Désolée pour le retard. Merci pour les reviews


	9. L'arme ultime

**Projet [ a00 – Chapitre 8  
L'arme ultime**

Après toutes ces années, tout ces siècles passés, elle aurait cru que rien ne pourrait l'émouvoir encore. Des batailles sanglantes, des combats cruels, l'aridité et la froideur de la guerre, elle avait tout vu. Cependant, en posant les pieds sur le sol du premier niveau des enfers, quelque chose en elle se figea. Était-ce dans l'étrangeté de la scène ou dans la rapidité avec laquelle les anges se débarrassaient un à un des soldats de l'armée des démons, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Une bataille tellement… expéditive. Les hommes de Mikael semblaient animés par une foi et une conviction qui les rendaient presque invincibles. Même traînés par terre, démembrés, sanglants, ils affichaient une foi et une violence sans merci envers leurs ennemis. Nulle peur dans leur regard, nul doute, ils vivaient ce moment comme le seul qui avait une importance, une signification dans leur existence. À quelque part, pensa-t-elle devant le spectacle, ils ont été créés pour ce seul et unique moment.

Elle devinait l'excitation et le bonheur du maître des puissants qui avait depuis des siècles attendu de prendre sa revanche. Son désir de vaincre se lisait sur le visage de chacun de ses soldats.

Perchée sur un rocher, à l'abri des combats, elle remarqua que l'armée des démons était en solide désavantage. Sans doute avaient-ils étés pris par surprise. Les pertes semblaient très supérieures dans le camp des soldats de Lucifer dont certains généraux semblaient surchargés par l'armée ennemi. Pourtant, les soldats surentraînés des enfers auraient dû prévoir un tel événement.

Elle ne voyait Lucifer nulle part, ni Belial ni le Général Xcizor. Ce n'était guère le genre d'aucun des trois de ne pas être au front en ce moment.

Par contre, elle trouva facilement Asmodeus, en retrait, qui donnait des ordres à un subalterne. Alexiel avait fortement l'intention d'user d'une bonne vieille stratégie de charme pour qu'il lui permette l'accès au Scheol.

* * *

Le petit groupe avançait en silence dans les sombres galeries du sous-sol. Ils marchaient depuis déjà de nombreuses minutes, Lucifer à leur tête. Depuis le départ, Xcizor appréhendait le moment où ils s'arrêteraient. Il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que l'idée était bonne, il n'y arrivait pas. Devant l'ampleur du sacrifice que leur Roi allait céder, il ne pouvait que consentir et admirer cet homme qui, devant une bataille à l'issue discutable, allait donner sa vie pour faire en sorte que la victoire appartienne au monde des ténèbres.

Mais, d'un autre côté, quel sera ce monde sans son Roi? Ce sacrifice fait, le monde des enfers vivra mais sans son Seigneur et créateur à sa tête. Ainsi mutilé, est-ce que ce royaume méritait encore sa place, serait-il assez fort pour la conserver? Xcizor en doutait. Il savait qu'Elenor n'était qu'une solution facile, une tête pour déposer une couronne, rien de plus. Il connaissait assez son fils pour savoir qu'une position de ce genre ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune faculté pour l'exercer.

Ils avaient atteint une large grotte dont les murs suintaient le sang. Au fond de la grotte, une rivière d'épais liquide rouge coulait à grand remous, s'élargissant devant eux en une sorte de petit lac. Impossible d'en connaître la profondeur. Le bruit incessant et rythmique du pouls de la terre était ici presque dérangeant.

Lucifer s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

Un court moment, Xcizor pensa à Dana, se demandant si tout se passait bien pour elle.

Le Roi retira son manteau et sa chemise. Autour de lui, la Terre semblait pulser d'avantage et se mouvoir comme si elle tentait de le toucher. Xcizor se demanda si ce n'était simplement pas une illusion.

Belial prit les vêtements du roi. Lucifer les regarda tous les trois. Mamon, près de Xcizor, était sérieux et sombre.

La voix de Lucifer les fit sursauter, brisant le silence du moment.

- Une fois que le processus sera fait, allez immédiatement à vos postes respectifs à la situation. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux.

Il n'y a en fait aucune preuve que cela va réellement fonctionner. Aucune preuve que cela ne le tuera pas. Xcizor doutait de l'issue du sacrifice mais ne fit rien paraître.

Tous trois firent une profonde révérence au Roi qui déploya ses quatre grandes ailes noires et se retourna vers la rivière. À mesure qu'il approchait, le pouls de la Terre devenait de plus en plus fort, comme si elle comprenait ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Quand le serviteur avait montré à Alexiel la porte par laquelle Lucifer était entré et qu'elle était entrée dans le réseau de galeries du sous-sol, elle comprit vite que jamais elle ne le trouverait. Le réseau semblait complexe et obscur. Par contre, le bruit de pulsation autour d'elle semblait venir d'un endroit très particulier. Elle décida de se guider par ce seul bruit. C'était l'unique indice qu'elle possédait, autant l'essayer.

* * *

La situation avait quelque chose d'ironique. À nouveau, il devait sacrifier son corps et perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. C'est sans doute parce qu'il connaissait cet état qu'il n'avait pas peur. Là, debout devant le lac sombre, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que le désir de sauver ce qu'il avait construit.

Il sourit, préserver le matériel, les vies, des maisons, des fermes, des villages, ce désir était tellement humain. Vouloir préserver ce qui pouvait être reconstruit était un désir commun aux mortels dont le temps gérait les vies. Mais sa nature transcendait le temps. Pourquoi ce désir de sauver un royaume l'habitait tant, il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Derrière lui, il ne laissait aucun regret.

Il fit un pas.

Oui, un

_Alexiel_

Il s'arrêta, son pied touchait presque le liquide rouge.

Le souvenir de ce soir de pluie surgit dans sa mémoire. Le soir où il lui avait coupé les cheveux. Ce seul baiser avant qu'il ne la pousse vers son destin. Désormais nous sommes des ennemis.

Il secoua la tête et avança jusqu'à ce que le sang lui arrive à la taille. Déjà, de longues langues de sang montaient sur lui. Ses pouvoirs et son énergie étaient drainés à une vitesse fulgurante. Déjà, il pouvait sentir la terre comme s'il faisait partie d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, il sentait le sang de ses soldats sur le sol. Chaque vie, liée au Scheol, pouvait être perçue. Le courant l'attirait plus loin et, avant qu'il n'ait plus la force de parler, son regard se porta sur son fidèle Général qui regardait la scène en silence. Il lui sourit en disant :

- C'est un garçon

On entendit des bruits de pas dans la galerie et rapidement la silhouette d'Alexiel se dessina. Son regard ébahi laissa rapidement place au désespoir quand elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Lucifer!

Mais le Roi avait déjà disparut dans la marée rouge.

* * *


	10. Issue

**Projet [a00 – Chapitre 10  
Issue**

_Ce fut une bataille sanglante, pire que les dernière vécues. Pire que la chute. Au début, les soldats crurent remporter la bataille. Lorsque le Général Xcizor, glorieux et fier, est apparu sur le champ de bataille, toute l'armée fut prise d'un élan de patriotisme qui foudroya une bonne partie de l'armée ennemie. Tous sentaient en eux une énergie différente, une sorte de force mystique jamais ressentie auparavant. Cette force leur donnait courage et puissance, les soldats semblaient plus forts, plus invincibles, ils ne semblaient plus ressentir la douleur ni la fatigue, ils se battaient comme des machines à tuer. Nous sûmes par la suite, par la voix du Général, que c'était en fait une partie de notre Roi qui, désormais lié physiquement à la Terre, les habitait._

Le nouveau Roi, si j'ose l'appeler ainsi, fit son apparition à la fin de la première journée. Il s'y présenta d'avantage comme un militaire qu'un chef et se rendit, comme à son habitude, sur le champ de bataille pour s'y battre aux côtés de ses alliés. Pendant les premiers jours, la victoire semblait nôtre.

L'armée des anges semblait infinie. Au matin du 10_e__ jour, une sombre machine fit son apparition sur le champ de bataille. Gardée solidement par des centaines d'anges, cela ressemblait à un immense cône serti de lames et de pics. Quand la machine se mit au travail, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de l'armée pour passer par-dessus ses gardiens et la détruire, nous comprirent vite de quoi il s'agissait. Une foreuse._

La terre trembla pendant longtemps. Comme si, peut importe où il se trouvait, Lucifer tentait de faire tomber ce sombre pieu qui perçait sans vergogne un immense trou dans sa chair. Mais rien n'y faisait pas même nos nombreux et puissants essais pour détruire l'horrible invention.

Le 12_e__ jour, la foreuse atteignit son but ultime : le Sheol. L'armée des anges, qui avait saccagé les autres niveaux, se fraya un chemin et détruisit tout bâtiment militaire. Notre armée avait eu de très grandes pertes et ne put retenir le flot continu de soldats ennemis qui s'engouffrait dans l'immense trou béant qu'avait fait la foreuse. De partout s'élevait de grands pics de pierre ce qui bloquait momentanément les anges, ou la terre s'ouvrait sur un lac de feu, les ennemis perdaient pied et s'y consumaient. Nous savions alors que notre Roi ne nous avait pas abandonné, il était toujours parmi nous._

Mais nos efforts, notre armée, notre Roi, rien ne suffit à freiner les anges. Malgré leurs nombreuses pertes, ils capturèrent le nouveau roi et les premiers dirigeants de l'armée. Au matin du 14_e__ jour, nous apprîmes qu'Elenor avait signé la capitulation._

Mémoires de Fenistias le Borgne  
Chroniqueur de l'Empire des Ténèbres  


Xaphan entra dans la vieille maison en ruines pour y rejoindre sa mère. Assise près du feu, elle affichait comme depuis longtemps, un visage triste et songeur. Xaphan avait 17 ans, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu ses parents sourire ou rire depuis sa naissance. S'ils n'avaient pas vécu tant d'épreuves, il aurait pu croire que c'était un peu sa faute.

Dana, sa mère, leva les yeux sur lui et le salua. Il retira ses bottes sales et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle ne lui demanda rien. Elle savait comment s'était passé sa journée. Ici, les journées étaient toutes pareilles.

Son père lui avait souvent raconté comment les choses étaient avant. Et il avait peine à croire à ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'il lui parlait de sa grande armée, de la cité de Dys, du Roi Lucifer … on aurait dit un conte pour enfant. Lui n'avait connu qu'un village délabré, pauvre, sale et une population asservie par le peuple d'en haut. Un gouvernement faible et géré par un roi incompétent qui n'avait de roi que le titre, tout pouvoir de décision appartenant qu'aux anges, tout puissants.

Xaphan travaillait, comme tout le monde, à exploiter le minerai du Sheol. Le peuple d'en haut avait trouvé en cette ressource un excellent matériau et un bon moyen de faire expier les démons de il ne savait quel péché. Sa mère lui avait raconté la légende de la Chute, selon son histoire et l'interprétation qu'il en avait faite, ils payaient tous pour le péché d'orgueil d'un seul homme, le très absent Lucifer, que tous soufflaient tout bas qu'il était encore en vie, dans les sous-sols.

Plus tard, alors que Dana terminait de cuisiner le repas et qu'il préparait la table, Xcizor entra à son tour. Malgré les années, son père avait gardé une forme exemplaire et souvent, en cachette, il lui apprenait à se battre. Xaphan adorait ces moments passés avec son père. Il avait entendu de nombreux démons lui raconter des histoires à son sujet. À ses yeux, son père était un véritable héros. Un héros qui avait donné son sang pour un roi et une nation. Maintenant, son père était le principal conseiller du roi Elenor, son demi-frère.

À table, Dana finit par briser le silence, elle observait son mari.

- Est-ce que tu as su pour la femme d'Aym?

Xcizor secoua la tête.

- Elle est rentrée à l'usine hier en larmes. Elle a raconté que deux de ces maudits anges l'avait capturé hier alors qu'elle rentrait du travail. Ils l'ont violé et battue et laissé pour morte. Heureusement, son mari, voyant son retard, s'est mis à la chercher et l'a retrouvée près de l'ancienne muraille sud – Dana ne cachait pas son dégout et sa colère – si tu avais vu son regard et à quel point elle était blessée.  
- Aym ne laissera surement pas ce crime impuni, même s'il y peut peu de chose, commenta Xcizor, les yeux sur son assiette.  
- Il va se faire torturer et emprisonner, maugréa Xaphan, comme Xezbeth

Xcizor lança a son fils un regard noir. Malgré tout, le garçon ne s'excusa pas. Il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter que son grand frère qu'il admirait tant ait été emprisonné, trois ans auparavant, parce qu'il s'était battu contre deux des représentants du peuple d'en haut pour le défendre lui. Il savait que c'était sa faute. Il avait essayé de fuir la mine un après-midi et les gardiens l'avaient surpris. Xezbeth, qui travaillait aussi à la mine, avait tenté de négocier avec les gardiens sans succès. Xcizor le tenait à raison responsable de l'emprisonnement de son fils et gardait rancune à son plus jeune garçon.

_Une semaine après la défaite, le Général Xcizor, le Roi Elenor et le reste des dirigeants de l'armée furent libérés et retournés au Sheol. Ils amenaient avec eux des consignes claires ainsi qu'une délégation d'anges qui, nous le sûmes par la suite, étaient les premiers à coloniser le sous-sol. À leur tête, Sariel, un ange connu sous le règne de Lucifel. Un commandant acerbe, cruel et rigide. Une réunion officielle fut organisée auquel la majorité des commandants et chefs qui avaient survécus à la guerre participèrent. Parmi eux, les satans. La délégation questionna d'abord sur l'absence de Lucifer, Xcizor demeura muet sur ce fait. Son regard et son comportement demeurait très hostile et froid face à la délégation. Il présenta Elenor comme le nouveau roi, légitime héritier de Lucifer._

La délégation présenta les nouvelles règles et les assises sur lequel la colonie devait se baser. Nous apprîmes que nous serions tous épargnés selon certaines conditions. Je passerai les détails de celles-ci ici.

Tous les satans furent emprisonnés dans le Couloir du Temps, sauf le Chapelier qui devait rester pour des raisons politiques, les anges n'ayant aucune idée comment le royaume fonctionnait. Constamment surveillé, le chapelier fut le seul démon à garder ses anciennes fonctions, seconder le roi – si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Xezbeth, le deuxième fils de Xcizor, était présent et semblait abattu. Le garçon venait de terminer l'école militaire supérieure et avait dirigé, pendant la guerre, un petit contingent de soldats. Le talent et la débrouillardise du garçon avaient déjà fait sa réputation dans l'armée et il était considéré comme une relève précieuse. Maintenant, comme nous tous, il n'était qu'un esclave.

- Père, dit Xezbeth en s'approchant de lui, nous ne pouvons laisser faire une chose pareille. Où est le Roi? Pourquoi ne nous aide-t-il pas?  
- Fils, répondit Xcizor l'air sombre, crois-moi, notre seigneur a tout fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous aider. Ce qui nous arrive est le prix de notre défaite. Pour le moment, nous devons le subir comme de vrais soldats. Si de soldats nous devons passer à esclave pour mieux nous relever par la suite et assouvir notre vengeance, alors c'est le chemin que nous suivrons.

Plusieurs entendirent les paroles du Général et hochèrent la tête. Oui, le peuples de démons étaient de véritables soldats, fiers et forts. Ils avaient résisté et survécu à de nombreuses épreuves, et ils survivraient à celle-ci avec dignité.

Mémoires de Fenistias le Borgne  
Chroniqueur de l'Empire des Ténèbres


	11. Science

**Projet [a00 – Chapitre 11  
Science  
**

L'espace d'un moment, elle l'avait revu. Très brièvement. Et, lui aussi, l'avait vu. Elle le savait dans son regard, quelque chose avait changé dans ses yeux quand elle avait crié son nom, avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous la marée rouge. Ainsi, il avait donné sa vie pour son royaume. Aussitôt qu'il disparut, Xcizor avait tiré son épée, ses yeux brillants d'une haine froide. Elle était l'ennemie à abattre et sans doute voulait-il concrétiser sa colère de perdre son roi pour qui il avait donné son sang. Elle se mit à courir et finit par trouver rapidement l'énergie nécessaire pour revenir sur ses pas, sur le champ de bataille.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. L'ultime conviction en elle que ce qui se passait était incongru la poussa à trouver Mikael. Son altercation avec lui – aussi violente fut-elle, ne fut pas assez pour convaincre l'archange de changer d'avis. Elle comprit vite qu'il avait reçu des ordres clairs de bien plus haut qu'elle. À l'infirmerie, Raphael affichait un air serein et lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait rien à ce qui se passait. Elle alla cogner aux portes d'Etenemenki, criant sa rage mais personne ne lui répondit.

Tant de pertes, tant de sang versé. La victoire des anges lui apporta le goût amer de la fin de la guerre, où personne n'a vraiment gagné, à l'issue. On lui retira son rang de Grand Séraphin avant même qu'elle put elle-même le faire, par désir de montrer son désaccord face à tout ce qui se passait. Elle se battit pour que les démons puissent retrouver leur liberté, sans succès.

Le nouveau chef des Séraphins se faisait appeler l'horloger. C'était, selon les rumeurs, un jeune candidat très doué à l'Académie qui avait des idées fermes et une autorité toute charismatique. Certains l'appelaient le « nouveau Lucifel ». Elle n'avait vu, au commencement, aucune ressemblance entre le jeune homme blond aux grands yeux verts et le prince des ténèbres. Par contre, après avoir rencontré le nouveau chef pour tenter de faire valoir ses positions, elle pouvait avouer qu'il y avait effectivement une ressemblance entre l'horloger et Lucifer. Quelque chose d'étrangement ressemblant dans sa façon d'agir, sa distante froideur, son charme inné et sa façon naturelle de diriger. Cette ressemblance, bien que non apparente aux premiers regards, lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Chaque nuit, depuis des années, elle faisait ce même rêve, revivant les événements. La seconde où elle avait vu Lucifer, sa colère contre la Volonté. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils jamais être ensemble. Cette fois, c'était lui qui l'avait abandonné pour son royaume, comme autrefois elle était partie pour tenter de sauver le paradis.

L'aube pointait, elle n'avait pas dormi. Ce matin, il y avait une importante réunion pour décider du sort de certains prisonniers récalcitrants dans la « colonie ». Elle devait y participer pour y faire valoir son point de vue. Depuis des années, elle tentait d'adoucir le courroux des anges et diminuer les châtiments infligés aux démons. Parfois, elle réussissait, ils la laissaient entrer aux séances du conseil et parler mais rarement ils écoutaient son opinion. Elle n'avait pas le droit de descendre aux enfers donc elle faisait son possible avec les moyens qu'elle avait pour aider sa cause.

* * *

L'ambiance était surchargée dans la salle du conseil. Quand elle entra, la réunion n'avait pas encore commencé, elle s'approcha de Raphael qui discutait avec un autre Vertu.  
- Tu es venue, constata-t-il avec déception. Tu sais que tu n'apprendras pas de bonnes nouvelles ici. L'horloger a laissé entendre qu'il ne serait guère clément.  
- Eh bien il va encore une fois rencontrer une forte opposition, dit Alexiel d'un air déterminé  
- Allons donc, nargua une voix derrière elle, personne n'est à vos côté dans cette bataille déjà perdue. Vous devriez abandonner, Ange Organique, avant de tourner complètement au ridicule. 

Elle se retourna et vit Sariel, la principauté qui s'occupait maintenant de la « colonie » directement sur le terrain. Elle avait eu vent de toutes les atrocités que l'ange faisait subir aux démons avec la bénédiction du conseil. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, le silence tomba quand l'horloger entra vêtu de l'uniforme officiel du Grand Seraphim. Elle eut de nouveau ce frisson quand elle rencontra son regard, cette impression de déjà vu lui traversa de nouveau l'échine. Il contourna la table et alla s'asseoir à la place d'honneur.  
- Tu sais ... murmura-t-elle à Raphael  
- Je sais, coupa-t-il dans un souffle, la ressemblance est de plus en plus frappante. J'ai commencé quelques recherches.  
- Et … ?  
- Rien pour le moment. Tout est authentique. Son ascension à l'Académie est réelle et très fructueuse. Il a passé les examens en règle et haut la main  
- Mais pourtant …  
- Je sais  
Tout deux restèrent figés devant l'image de l'horloger pendant quelques secondes puis prirent place avec les autres autour de la table.

* * *

Raphael pressa le pas dans le corridor sombre, ses pas résonnaient sur le métal qui vrombissait avec le son des machines. Il enserra son sarrau blanc autour de lui alors qu'un frisson lui traversa le corps. À chaque fois qu'il venait ici, c'était la même chose. Cette sensation étrange, ce malaise, une sorte de mal de vivre désagréable qui le rendait fébrile. Il passa devant de nombreuses cuves verticales, toutes alignées de chaque côté du corridor. Certaines étaient vides, d'autres contenaient des êtres aux formes diverses, chaque cuve avait à sa base un moniteur et une plaque où était gravé parfois un nom, parfois un numéro. Il n'y porta pas attention et accéléra encore jusqu'à une porte codée qui marquait la fin du corridor. 

Son titre de Grand Vertu lui donnait accès aux laboratoires des dominions en Aztiluth pour des raisons de recherche. Il était un des seuls à avoir accès à ces pièces et avait fait vœu de ne jamais abuser de ses fonctions. Mais il ne dormait plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'horloger. Il devait savoir.

Il entra son code personnel et entra dans la deuxième salle, ronde cette fois-ci. Celle-ci contenait des cuves beaucoup plus petites qui semblaient vides mais il savait qu'elles ne l'étaient pas. Elles contenaient d'infimes molécules invisibles à l'œil nu. Il y en avait beaucoup moins que dans le corridor précédent, étant donné la particularité de cette salle.

Cette salle hautement gardée contenait les ADN des anges supérieurs – mis à part Adam Kadamon, et les jumeaux Alexiel et Rochel qui étaient à Etenemanki. Du fond de la salle aux deux extrémités, en ordre de grade et de puissance, étaient placés les ADN originaux depuis le début de la création. Il resta un moment immobile, tentant de ne pas tourner sa tête vers la droite, vers la cuve où il savait que son ADN baignait. Une molécule, complexe, minuscule, forgée par le Créateur. Chaque détail, écrit, transcrit selon Sa Volonté pour, finalement, donner le produit final, lui.

Il eut un haut le cœur. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir comment les anges étaient créés. Les travaux acharnés du Tout-Puissant dépassaient de loin sa compréhension du mot « créer ».

Il s'approcha de la cuve du fond, là où commençait la hiérarchie.

Son regard resta figé sur le liquide clair, faiblement illuminé. Puis, il observa la plaque de métal brossé.

LUCIFEL/MIKAEL

Il déglutit et posa les yeux sur l'écran du moniteur son doigt toucha l'écran.

MENU PRINCIPAL  
HISTORIQUE

Son doigt trembla, il frissonnait encore mais il ignorait maintenant si c'était le froid ou le fait qu'il violait toute règle d'éthique en ce moment alors que les seuls doigts qui avaient touché cet écran étaient ceux du Créateur.

COPIES  
#1 FAIT PAR : YHWH TEMPS : 00.00.00  
#2 FAIT PAR : YHWH TEMPS : 42.34.89

C'était donc cela. L'existence de la première copie en temps 00 était parfaitement normale, la création des jumeaux datant d'une période ou le système de datation était précaire, mais la deuxième correspondait à approximativement une vingtaine d'années avant la date présente selon le calendrier en vigueur. Et elle semblait elle aussi avoir été faite par le seul être autorisé à copier les gènes dans cette salle.

Ses doutes devenaient de plus en plus concrétisés. La ressemblance entre l'horloger et Lucifel n'était pas une illusion. Si ses suppositions étaient exactes, les deux étaient en réalité issus du même génome. Mais si c'était le cas, qu'était-il advenu du second « Mikael » ? Cet ADN contenait logiquement le bagage d'un ange à 6 ailes et, scindé inégalement, il avait donné naissance à Lucifel et Mikael. Il fallait donc un jumeau à l'horloger.

Il y eut un froissement de tissus derrière lui et soudainement, il ne se sentit plus seul. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'une puissance effroyable. D'elles-mêmes, hors de son contrôle, ses ailes ses déployèrent alors qu'une voix s'éleva, grave, calme.

- Bonsoir Raphael

Le Vertu se retourna vers l'image d'un homme d'âge mûr vêtu d'un complet de laine gris pâle, une cravate de soie blanche serrée autour de son cou. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient soigneusement noués.

Raphael s'agenouilla immédiatement et baissa la tête. Il tenta de faire le vide de son esprit et son cœur, sachant qu'Il pouvait parfaitement y lire selon Sa Volonté.

- J'ignorais que ton travail t'obligeait à venir dans cette vieille salle

Par réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche pour inventer une histoire qui justifierait sa présence ici. Mais il se ravisa. La vérité serait plus payante dans sa situation.

- Je cherchais une réponse.  
- Bien. Et as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais?  
- Oui, Père, je crois.  
- Bien, maintenant pose ta question.

Il fixa les dalles de métal du plancher. Le ton calme et posé du Créateur le rendait perplexe sur s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou non. Oui il avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il avait envie de connaître la réponse. Non sans un tremblement dans la voix, il articula :

- Est-ce que l'horloger possède les même gènes que Lucifer?  
- Exact. Et tu te demandes où est le reste?

Le reste … Sa façon de nommer l'ange à 2 ailes qui résultats de la séparation inégale du génome le fit frissonner. Un reste, comme les chiffres restant après la virgule d'une division inégale. Peu d'importance, inutile, remplaçable. L'image de Mikael vint à son esprit, il comprit un peu mieux ce qu'avait pu vivre le garçon, le frère jumeau du plus puissant ange que les cieux ont connu à leur tête. Juste un reste, un être qui n'avait pas le choix de naître pour créer un leader parfait.

Raphael hocha simplement la tête incapable de parler.

- Le reste a été détruit, dit simplement l'homme

_Ça aurait pu arriver à Mikael. Si une destinée ne lui avait pas été décidée, il aurait aussi peu finir ainsi._

- Raphael… ?  
- Oui, père  
- Questionnes-tu mes Volontés?  
- Non, père  
- Pourtant, il me semble que tu te poses beaucoup de questions qui ne sont pas nécessaires à ton travail.  
- Pardon, père.

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas comment Lucifer avait pu tenir tête au Créateur. Il lui semblait qu'il était tout simplement impossible de le faire.

_Mais, j'y pense, en vérité, Lucifer n'a jamais tenu tête au Tout-puissant comme l'histoire le dit. Il a simplement obéi à Sa Volonté._

- Raphael  
- Oui, père  
- Il me semble que tu possède des informations que tu ne devrais pas posséder

Raphael déglutit. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et si son titre d'ange gardien du vent ne lui garantissait pas de ne pas être tué, il aurait vraiment craint pour sa vie.

- Fils, tu m'obliges à garder sur toi un œil prudent. Ne te sers pas des informations que tu possèdes contre Moi.  
- Non, père.

Il disparut, Raphael releva la tête et se remit sur ses pieds. Il quitta rapidement le laboratoire.


	12. Prison

**Projet [a00 - Chapitre 11  
Prison**

Ils avaient bâti la prison à même l'ancienne mine, les longues galeries accueillant maintenant les démons «récalcitrants» qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à dompter. Partout dans les ténèbres, on pouvait entendre résonner le son des fouets, du métal, des portes de barreaux d'acier qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans cesse. Souvent, on y entendait aussi des injures, des cris de haine et rarement, des supplications. Une fois par jour, un garde venait jeter au fond de chaque cachot quelques miettes de pain dur, souvent avarié. Ce même garde vérifiait du même coup s'il y avait des morts, lorsque c'était le cas, il traînait le corps jusqu'à une grande fosse où, une fois par semaine, les cadavres étaient brûlés.

Ce jour là, le garde s'arrêta un moment devant la porte du cachot où Xezbeth, fils de Xcizor, gisait. Depuis trois jours, il s'y attardait lors de ses tours de garde, vérifiant si l'homme par terre vivait toujours. Ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui, se dit Xezbeth, entendant les pas du soldat qui s'éloignait, je suis toujours en vie. Il ne restait par contre plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne quelques compatriotes dans la fosse. Il gisait là depuis beaucoup de temps, son souffle était difficile, malgré la noirceur, il doutait qu'il ne puisse voir encore quelque chose, signe que son état de déshydratation était avancé. Tanpis, se dit-il, je mourrai sans supplier, ils n'auront pas de moi ce qu'ils désirent tant. Je ne me soumettrai pas.

Lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, alors qu'il travaillait comme les autres à la mine, l'ange Sariel avait longtemps tenté de le convaincre de travailler pour eux, en tant que soldat, au lieu d'être emprisonné dans l'ancienne mine jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais il avait refusé de se soumettre. Son père aurait été fier de lui. Sariel avait ensuite cru que les semaines d'emprisonnement viendraient à bout de sa volonté. Il le visitait régulièrement. Sariel connaissait le potentiel du jeune démon et voulait s'en faire un solide allié mais il finit par abandonner et après quelques temps, Xezbeth ne le vit plus.

Il pensait souvent à sa famille, il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé depuis son emprisonnement. Son père devait encore être le conseiller du nouveau roi et servir au mieux les intérêts très limités du royaume. Xezbeth avait une foi indestructible envers son père et une admiration sans bornes pour son talent et son expérience Très tôt, le général lui avait appris l'histoire du royaume des enfers, les victoires et les pertes. Il avait inculqué en lui une forte conviction et un amour profond pour le peuple des démons, dont il faisait fièrement partie. Jeune, il avait durement gravi les échelons de l'armée, jamais son père n'avait fait de favoritisme pour son fils, le laissant monter par lui-même les marches de la hiérarchie. Le talent de Beth, comme il se faisait souvent appeler, lui avait valut d'être remarqué par plusieurs haut-gradés de l'armée. Bien sûr, il avait eu comme tuteur et enseignant le meilleur guerrier du royaume, cela lui avait donné, avec sa force innée, un tremplin efficace pour lancer une carrière fructueuse. Après dix ans dans l'armée, Beth fut reçu comme sous-lieutenant dans l'armée de son père, un honneur qui avait rarement été attribué à un soldat aussi jeune. Il fut donné par le Seigneur et Roi en personne.  
Beth se souvenait comme d'hier ce jour où il avait vu Sa Majesté pour la première et unique fois dans sa vie. Son cœur avait alors été rempli d'une fierté immense de servir cet homme empli de puissance et de grâce. Nombreuses étaient les descriptions du Seigneur Lucifer au sien de l'armée. Comme il s'y attendait, celle de son père était la plus juste.

_Sa Majesté n'est pas de notre nature, fils, il vient d'un monde différent et nous a engendré, sa beauté est plus éthérée, emplie de grâce et de noblesse, moins brute que la race des démons. Il n'a pas besoin d'artifices, naturellement, sa stature et sa manière d'être inspirent à la soumission et au respect. Si un jour ton regard croise le sien, tu n'y verras qu'un froid et dur mur de glace mais, à quelque part en toi, tu sentiras également le pouvoir, qui a donné la vie à cette terre, pulser._

Beth avait aussi beaucoup appris de son frère, Elenor. Bien que le commandant soit très volage et parfois indiscipliné, il possédait, lui aussi, une grande expérience et un talent très important dans l'art du combat, qu'il avait lui aussi appris de leur père, il y a très longtemps. Quand à son jeune frère, c'était sans doute lui qui lui manquait le plus. Xaphan était encore jeune mais rempli d'un potentiel qu'il n'avait pu exploiter qu'en cachette, loin des regards du peuple d'en haut, auprès de lui et de Xcizor. Xaphan n'avait jamais connu la gloire du royaume des enfers et du Seigneur Lucifer. Pour lui, ce n'était que contes et légendes. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le peuple des démons était libre et productif, possédant une importante et puissante armée, grandissant et construisant sans cesse de nouvelles villes.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre leur défaite, lors de la bataille, pendant un long moment, ils avaient la victoire entre leurs mains, la terre elle-même se défendait contre leurs ennemis…

Comme presque toujours, se questionnant sur l'issue de la bataille, Beth perdit des forces et se sentit faiblir puis s'évanouir. Comme à chaque fois, il se dit que c'était la fin. Bientôt, l'humidité du cachot, l'odeur de pourriture et de pierre, les bruits de métal, les cris, tout disparut laissant place à un vide complet.

Silence.

Ténèbres.

_Je suis mort._

Pulse

_// Pas tout à fait //_

Pulse Pulse Pulse

_On dirait des battements de cœur …_

_// Tu es au centre de la terre. //_

_Qui êtes-vous?_

_// Je suis la vie qui coule dans tes veines, dans celles de tes frères et celle qui a coulé dans celles de tes pères avant toi //_

_Je ne comprends pas_

_// Ouvre les yeux , Xezbeth, fils de Xcizor //_

_Xezbeth ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans son cachot mais dans une large caverne faiblement éclairée par quelques torches. Le son d'un cours d'eau était audible et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit un large lac de liquide rouge alimenté par une rivière tranquille qui venait d'un orifice dans le mur de roc. Près de l'étendue, une pierre polie était posée sur le gravier, à sa mi-hauteur. Une inscription était gravée._

_En mémoire de Sa Majesté Lucifer, Seigneur des démons et créateur du royaume des enfers. Puisse son souvenir demeurer éternellement dans la mémoire de son peuple._

_Beth eut un salut militaire à la pierre sombre. Il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il était seul, pourtant il était certain d'avoir entendu une voix. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau face à la pierre, un homme se tenait derrière elle. L'identité de l'homme, avec ses quatre grandes ailes de plumage noir, ne laissa aucun doute dans le cœur du soldat. Beth s'agenouilla devant le roi, vêtu d'une large toge noire._

_- Monseigneur_

_// Xezbeth, fils de Xcizor, je t'ai choisi au dernier souffle de ta vie pour te confier une mission importante.//_

_L'image du roi était fixe, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Les mots résonnaient pourtant dans sa tête._

_// Il m'est impossible de me tenir en personne devant toi, Xezbeth //_

_- Monseigneur, où êtes-vous? Comment puis-je vous aider?_

_// Tu dois aller chercher ton père, présentement, il est le seul qui puisse nous aider sans nous trahir. Amène-le ici, il connaît le chemin. Dis lui ensuite qu'il est autorisé à défaire ce qui a été ici fait. Il comprendra. Lorsque tu t'éveilleras de nouveau, tu seras dans ton cachot, cependant, à ta droite, tu pourras sentir une ouverture qui va te guider à l'extérieur de la prison. //_

_- Bien, Sire. Je ferai comme vous le commandez …_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il ne vit alors que les ténèbres mais l'odeur et les bruits lui firent vite comprendre qu'il était de retour dans son cachot. Difficilement, il tâtonna vers la droite avec son bras et sentit effectivement une différence. En s'avançant d'avantage, il sentit une ouverture dans laquelle il pouvait se déplacer en rampant. Avec les forces qu'il lui restait, il se glissa dans l'entrée, sentant l'air frais qui lui indiquait que la sortie était proche.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais Xcizor ne dormait pas. Allongée à ses côtés, Dana, semblait sommeiller paisiblement. Perdu dans ses pensées, le soldat contemplait l'obscurité opaque du ciel du Sheol à travers les volets. Ce qui restait de la cité était plongé dans un silence complet depuis que le peuple d'en haut avait instauré un couvre-feu.

Soudain, il crut entendre un faible bruit qui venait de l'entrée, deux pièces plus loin. En silence, il saisit son épée sous le lit et se leva. Regardant furtivement par les carreaux de la plus proche fenêtre, il vit une forme noire à la porte d'entrée. Ses pas le portèrent sans bruit devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit dans un éclair mais sans créer le moindre son. Le temps d'un souffle, son épée se retrouva sous la gorge du visiteur.

Devant lui se tenait ce qui pouvait être le fantôme de son deuxième fils, Xezbeth. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sa carrure d'antan et était amaigri et fébrile. Ses yeux cernés, aux iris toujours teintées de rouge comme les siens, semblaient ternes, presque sans vie. Il semblait fixer le néant. Pourtant, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres desséchées.

- … Père, dit-il d'une voix tremblante

Il s'effondra presque sur lui, baissant sa garde, Xcizor le rattrapa alors qu'ils tombaient tout deux à genoux, le père tenant son fils mourant entre ses bras.

- Beth – il ne savait quoi dire en cet instant  
- Père, nous n'avons pas de temps, je ne suis pas ici pour rien. On m'a aidé à m'évader.

Il leva sur Xcizor des yeux vides.

- Qui?  
- Le Seigneur Lucifer, il est venu, dans un rêve, je crois, mais il a manipulé la terre pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Il m'a guidé jusqu'ici.  
- Guidé?  
- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête, presque tristement, père, je ne vois rien, je suis aveugle. Il m'a amené jusqu'ici, c'était comme si je savais où mettre exactement mes pieds, où marcher… Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, Sa Majesté a besoin d'aide. Je ne comprends pas tout à fait la nature de l'aide dont il a besoin mais je dois vous amener dans une caverne, sous la terre, où une pierre a été érigée à son honneur.

Xcizor resta un moment silencieux. Bien sûr, il se souvenait bien de cet endroit. Le dernier où il avait vu Lucifer en vie, là où il avait fusionné avec le monde des enfers pour défendre le royaume. Il avait presque finit par oublier ce moment avec le temps.

- Je connais cet endroit.  
- Eh bien il faut nous y rendre mais d'abord, je vous en prie, un peu d'eau

* * *

Il faisait presque jour quand Xcizor et son fils atteignirent le palais. Le général avait conduit son fils à travers maintes ruelles en passages secrets dans la cité afin de ne pas être remarqués par les gardes. Beth avait repris un peu de force en se réhydratant correctement et sa vision semblait déjà plus claire, il distinguait des formes et des ombres et de plus en plus de détails. Ils étaient entrés dans le palais par une entrée peu connue qui n'était pas gardée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y avait presque personne à part quelques serviteurs. Rapidement, ils se faufilèrent dans l'entrée qui menait aux caves et suivirent le passage sombre que Xcizor, armée d'une torche, connaissait par cœur. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la caverne principale mais Beth ne pouvait discerner si c'était la même que dans son rêve, il ne pouvait pas encore voir tous les détails et la pénombre rendait sa vision encore plus faible.

Xcizor s'arrêta, debout devant le lac écarlate se tenait Belial, contemplant la sérénité de l'étendue perturbée seulement par le bruit d'une mince chute au fond, venant d'une petite rivière qui s'était creusé un chemin dans le roc ainsi que du bruit sourd, hypnotique et incessant d'un pouls régulier, provenant des murs.

Le Satan se tourna vers Xcizor et Xezbeth mais ne dit mot.

Beth finit par briser le silence, sentant une troisième présence mais ne pouvant l'identifier.

- Père … ? Nous ne sommes pas seuls, n'est ce pas?

Belial s'approcha de lui, Beth semblait sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre. Le Satan leva la main sur son front et ferma les yeux du jeune soldat. Xcizor savait que les talents de guérisseur du Vertu n'avaient pas disparu lors de la chute, comme c'était le cas pour plusieurs anges déchus.

Lorsque Beth ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était redevenue normale. Il rencontra le regard du Satan, ne sachant exactement quoi dire. Il n'osa le remercier, connaissant la réputation des Satans, ils pouvaient demander paiement pour le service rendu. En fait, il ne doutait aucunement que ce serait le cas. Cependant, ils avaient des choses plus importantes à régler. Belial observait silencieusement Beth puis finalement demanda:

- Personne ne vous a vu?  
- Non, répondit Beth, je me suis évadé par l'endroit que Sa Majesté m'avait indiqué.  
- Sa Majesté…, Belial haussa un sourcil, oui, vous avez vu son image. Cependant, Xezbeth, ce n'était pas lui, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté.

Beth parut surpris et se sentit même un peu déçu. Quel honneur cela aurait pu être d'être demandé par le Seigneur Lucifer lui-même pour lui procurer de l'aide. Il y avait vraiment cru. Par contre, en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à son père, Xcizor ne parraissait pas surpris.

- J'étais certain que c'était lui.  
- C'était nécessaire, dit Belial, si j'étais moi-même apparue, m'auriez vu cru et suivi? J'en doute. Je peux manipuler la Terre jusqu'à un certain point, je me suis arrangée pour que vous soyez ici. L'objectif, cependant, n'en demeure pas le même.

Xcizor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, scrutant un moment le lac avec inquiétude.

- J'ai peine à croire que ceci puisse fonctionner, Chapelier. Surtout si nous n'avons aucun signe que la «conscience» de Sa Majesté est encore présente. Et, dans un contexte ou nous savons qu'il est en symbiose, comment pouvons-nous être certains qu'il pourra survivre à l'extérieur, coupé d'un lien direct avec la Terre? Nous mettons sa vie – et en l'occurrence la nôtre – en danger.  
- Regardez notre royaume, général, jamais le roi n'aurait accepté qu'une telle chose arrive, s'exclama Belial. Lui seul peut régler le problème qui sévit ici. Nous devons essayer.

Xcizor de répondit pas. Il était vrai que dans une situation pareille, il y aurait longtemps que le roi se serait interposé. Il n'aurait pas laissé son peuple finir de cette façon. D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas un geste désespéré, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, que de fusionner de la sorte avec la terre. Cela s'était soldé par un échec, vrai, mais peut-être ne pouvait-il pas prévoir jusqu'où la guerre pouvait aller cette fois-ci. Il était aussi possible que la tentative fonctionne mais que le roi ne puisse en aucun point régler la situation. Dans ce cas, il serait vivant et conscient, certes, mais assimilé comme son peuple. Et s'il ne survivait simplement pas, eh bien personne ne sera encore en vie pour en voir les conséquences.

Sans mot dire, il se débarrassa de son arme et sa torche et entra dans le lac jusqu'à ce que la profondeur lui permette d'y nager, quelques mètres plus loin, il plongea.

La lumière des torches était juste suffisante pour qu'il puisse voir devant lui. Le bassin était d'une profondeur étonnante mais il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Droit devant lui suspendu entre la surface et les profondeurs, se tenait le corps nu de Lucifer, ailes déployées, sa peau et son plumage transpercés par des dizaines de longs appendices qui partaient dans toutes les directions, comme des veines autour d'un organe vital. Les yeux du roi étaient clos et son visage calme, il ne semblait éprouver aucune douleur.

Avec précaution, Xcizor se saisit du corps de l'ange déchu, commençant à manquer de souffle. Il testa les appendices qui semblaient s'étirer aisément. Il remonta lentement à la surface ne sentant aucune résistance. Peu importe la longueur de ces liens, ils semblaient le suivre.

Il déposa doucement le corps du roi sur la grève. Le visage de Lucifer restait inchangé. Belial s'agenouilla près du roi. Beth resta immobile, observant les nombreux appendices qui sortaient du corps du roi, semblant presque faire partie de lui, se prolongeant jusque dans les profondeurs des eaux.

- Il faut couper les liens, déclara Belial à Xcizor, semblant soudainement pressée par le temps

Xcizor se saisit de son épée mais hésitait. Ils ignoraient toujours s'ils allaient tuer ou non le roi en faisant cela.

- Même si le pire arrivait, dit Belial, nous aurions quelques minutes avant que le royaume ne manque d'énergie et ne cède, nous pourrons transporter le corps de Sa Majesté en lieu sûr. Je connais un moyen de le lier de nouveau à la terre rapidement. Faites-le, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Xcizor trancha rapidement chaque lien, tentant d'ignorer la réaction du roi qui semblait souffrir autant que si l'on tranchait sa propre chair. Alors qu'il se débarrassa du dernier appendice, la peau de Lucifer devint brusquement plus pâle, son souffle se transforma en un faible râle, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et amplement, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Un portail s'ouvrit près d'eux Belial se leva.

- Prenez le corps du roi, partons d'ici.

* * *

Voici quelques images des persos originaux de l'histoire, pour vous faire une idée  
(enlever les retour de ligne aux adresses web, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour mettre une adresse web sur ffnet -.- ) 

**L'horloger**  
www.  
amberrequiem  
.org/  
images/  
theclockmaker.jpg

**Xezbeth (fils de Xcizor)**  
www.  
amberrequiem  
.org/  
images/  
xezbeth.jpg

**Xcizor**  
www.  
amberrequiem  
.org/  
images/  
armyshotxcizor.jpg

**Elenor (très manqué)**  
www.  
amberrequiem  
.org/  
images/  
armyshotelenor.jpg


	13. Silence

**projet [a00] - chapitre 12**

**Silence**

_**Silence**_

_Une vaste étendue de neige. Un ciel pâle, vide, aucun vent, aucune tempête. Juste une étendue froide, vide et stérile. Tel était le 4e niveau des enfers appelé Silence mais communément nommé hasami fe Lucifer (le cœur de Lucifer). Dès le début de l'arrivée des démons lors de la chute, les différents niveaux du nouveau royaume furent explorés et conquis. Il fut difficile pour les démons de constater à quel point chaque nouveau paysage apportait un lot de problèmes mais aucune solution quand à la survie du peuple. Le roi, en apportant son souffle de vie, avait rendu les contrées moins hostiles mais la majorité du peuple des démons du se rabattre à vivre au Sheol, car c'était en cet endroit que le pouvoir de fertilité de la nouvelle terre était plus facile a manipuler. Si bien que la plupart des niveaux des enfers demeurèrent inhabités._

_Quelques années après la chute, il y eu un grave conflit d'opinion entre le roi et un de ses généraux, Argar qui avait prouvé quelques talents lors de la grande bataille. Argar était un anche déchu de classe moyenne qui avait suivi les démons avec quelque peu de réticence puisqu'il avait joué un rôle très mineur et plutôt tergiversant lors de la prise d'opinion du coup d'état de Lucifel au paradis. Argar n'appréciait guère que le jeune et nouvellement général Xcizor, un rival par talent et par mentalité, soit favori du roi alors qu'il n'était pas un ange déchu. En cet époque, les enfants des anges déchus étaient peu considérés. Le roi, sachant que l'avenir du royaume dépendait de ces enfants, voulu donner l'exemple en nommant Xcizor, fils de Xezbeth, comme premier général. Il est vrai que pour son jeune âge, le guerrier avait hérité d'un art du combat sans pareil de son père. Il représentait l'avenir de l'armée, son père vieillissant étant incapable de tenir une arme désormais._

_Donc, Argar, peu ravi de la décision du roi, fit l'erreur de manifester en public son désaccord. Par contre, Lucifer joua franc jeu et proposa aux deux généraux de régler ce conflit aux armes. Le gagnant se mériterait le titre de général et le perdant devra se plier à une conséquence._

__

Le combat fut plutôt divertissant mais il était clair qu'Argar n'avait pas les compétences pour gagner. Xcizor l'écrasa facilement. En conséquence de son arrogance et d'avoir mis en doute le choix du Roi, Lucifer exila Argar en Silence. Là déjà se trouvaient quelques démons récalcitrants. Argar fit de cette province éloignée son domaine où il régna sur les démons rejetés par leurs pairs dans cette contrée froide et silencieuse.

Mémoires de Fenistias le Borgne  
Chroniquer de l'Empire des ténèbres  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il faisait sombre lorsque Xcizor s'éveilla. La grande pièce était faiblement éclairée par un feu mourant qui brûlait dans l'immense cheminée. Plus loin, il pouvait voir son fils allongé sur un lit de camp recouvert de fourrures. L'air était frais et il frissonna sous les couvertures épaisses. Il n'était guère venu souvent dans cette forteresse mais à chaque fois, il était surpris qu'autant de feux de cheminées ne puissent la réchauffer. Ici, les démons qui y vivaient avait appris à vivre avec des vêtements chaud jour comme nuit et, d'une génération à l'autre, avaient mutés pour acquérir poils, peau et cheveux pâles ainsi que des carrures plus larges afin de lutter contre les conditions climatiques difficiles qui différait énormément de l'air chaud et sec du Sheol.

Argar, qui était toujours le général en chef de cette section des enfers, les avaient accueilli avec réticence. Ce géant aux cheveux de paille avait quelque peu changé depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Sa stature s'était amplifiée et il doutait pouvoir désormais gagner dans un combat corps-à-corps avec lui. Il semblait peu au courant de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ce qui était à leur avantage. Il avait par contre reconnu le corps de Lucifer et avait beaucoup questionné Belial à ce sujet, sans succès.

Il se leva de sa couche de fortune et grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième palier où se trouvait la petite chambre dans laquelle ils avaient mis le corps du roi. Le tour de garde de Belial se terminait et il prendrait la relève.

Il fut seulement à demi surpris de trouver le satan à demi allongé sur le corps de l'ange déchu, immobile, inconscient. Il fronça les sourcils, il était peu de son rôle de réprimander ce genre d'acte mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

- Chapelier, je doute que Sa Majesté apprécierait

Lentement, d'un geste presque félin, Belial se releva, semblant profiter de chaque seconde où son corps frôlait celui du roi. Ce genre de passion folle, démesurée que pouvaient avoir les anges impressionnait toujours Xcizor. Il connaissait plusieurs histoires d'anges majeurs, déchus ou non, qui avait vécu ou vivaient encore des amours inconditionnels ou éternels, sans limite logique, comme si leur nature éternelle rendait leurs sentiments démesurément forts et intemporels. Depuis combien de siècles le satan portait à son maître cet amour à sens unique sans s'être lassé de se faire repousser maintes fois …? Et son propre seigneur ne portait-il pas pour l'ange organique un amour absolu qui lui avait tout fait sacrifier pour elle?

Le satan s'approcha de lui d'un regard moqueur.

- Jaloux? Demanda Belial en touchant la poitrine du général  
- Il n'est nullement question de cela, répondit Xcizor  
- Ne répondez pas trop vite, cher général, je sais que le champion du roi, sa brute de service, son stratège favori, a aussi été un amant de passage.

Xcizor demeura muet. Il n'avait pas été formé pour ce genre de conversation tournée et remplie d'embûches tel que celles qu'avaient les diplomates et les nobles. Il haïssait ce genre de discours qui était loin de faire partie de son quotidien. Un bon guerrier savait reconnaître ses faiblesses et il savait que s'il se lançait dans une discussion de ce genre avec Belial, le satan aurait le dessus et lui ferait dire ce qu'il ne voulait dire, Aussi, il décida de simplement garder le silence, pour le moment son meilleur allié.

Pourtant, Belial sourit et croisa le regard du général.

- J'avoue de pas comprendre les motivations de Sa Majesté de se donner à un être tel que vous. Un homme si puissant et dominant qu'est le roi se donnant à un simple bastion de muscle … si je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'aurais jamais cru à cela.

Silence. Il détourna son regard du satan pour les fixer sur le corps de Lucifer.

- Tiens, l'envie de le prendre vous revient à nouveau? S'enquit mesquinement Belial en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Taisez-vous! Grinça Xcizor entre ses dents.

Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, observant le visage du roi qui semblait toujours pris de tourments désagréables. Il respirait difficilement et suffoquait par moments. Ses lèvres bleutées tremblotaient, sa peau avait une teinte plus pâle que jamais et était parsemée de cicatrices des liens coupés qui l'unissaient à la terre un peu plus tôt. Il remonta un peu plus sur ses épaules les couvertures chaudes. La vision de son roi dans cette position de faiblesse extrême le rendait mal à l'aise. Ou était-ce les souvenirs que Belial avait ressorti de sa mémoire?

__

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Désolée pour le long délai. Le prochain chapitre ne sera que la satisfaction d'un vieux fantasme que je n'ai jamais osé réaliser. Mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas? ^_^ Merci comme toujours pour votre support.


	14. Trapped

**projet [a00] - chapitre 13  
Trapped**

Beth avait presque fermé les yeux lorsque son père entra dans la petite chambre où ils veillaient le corps du roi depuis quatre jours. Il se leva aussitôt, voyant l'air grave et précipité qu'affichait le général.  
Xcizor ne dit rien mais s'empara vivement du corps inerte de Lucifer, l'enroula prudemment dans les draps chauds et fit signe à son fils de le suivre.  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Beth alors qu'ils descendaient un long escalier étroit qu'il n'avait pas encore emprunté.  
- On nous a trahi. Quelqu'un a révélé aux anges que le corps du roi était ici. Nous devons tenter de nous échapper de la forteresse.  
Xcizor manœuvrait difficilement dans l'escalier en colimaçon avec son fardeau dans les bras.  
- Où est Belial?  
- Le chapelier tente de nous faire gagner du temps, répondit Xcizor  
Ils arrivèrent en bas devant une petite porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur. L'air était glacial, il faisait nuit. Les yeux des deux démons s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité si bien qu'ils n'eurent à faire que quelques pas avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient encerclés.  
Beth dégaina son épée rapidement et se plaça aux côtés de son père. Devant eux se tenaient une armée entière.  
Au centre d'entre eux se trouvait l'archange Mikaël, son épée dégainée semblait briller d'une lueur menaçante dans la nuit.  
- Rendez-vous, ordonna l'archange, vous êtes encerclés. Remettez-nous le corps et vous pourrez repartir dans votre trou pourri.  
- J'aurai rendu mon dernier souffle bien avant que Sa Majesté tombe entre vos mains, déclara le général fixant l'archange dangereusement  
Mikaël éclata en rires et fit quelques pas vers eux, son épée dressée.  
- Très bien, démon, lequel veut se faire tuer en premier?  
Beth fit un pas vers l'avant mais une main se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il fut surpris de voir que son père agissait ainsi. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de le protéger dans les batailles et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Curieux, il regarda vers lui et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Xcizor qui l'avait arrêté mais une main pâle sortant des draperies suspendues dans les bras du général.  
Une voix faible s'éleva.  
- Vous allez vous faire tuer tous les deux, cela ne nous mènera à rien. Retournez au Sheol.  
Mikaël sembla avoir entendu et sembla soudainement sur ses gardes.  
- Général, posez-moi par terre, dit la voix tranquille et glacée avant que Beth ou Xcizor puissent réagir.  
Doucement, Xcizor déposa Lucifer sur ses pieds, maintenant le roi par les épaules afin qu'il conserve son équilibre qui semblait pour le moment précaire. Enveloppé dans les draperies, Lucifer releva la tête vers son général qui ne semblait pas convaincu que son état lui permettrait de faire un pas.  
- Démons! Éloignez-vous de lui immédiatement! Cria Mikaël  
Lucifer hocha doucement la tête à la question muette de son subalterne. Sans un mot, Xcizor recula lentement, prêt à bondir. Beth l'imita sans toutefois remettre son épée au fourreau.  
Mikaël hocha la tête et deux de ses hommes s'emparèrent du roi déchu qui vacilla vers l'avant, maintenu seulement par l'emprise ferme des soldats  
- Partons d'ici, ordonna l'archange, déployant ses ailes blanches comme la neige qui les entouraient.  
L'instant d'une seconde, et ils étaient seuls, tous les deux. Xcizor tomba sur les genoux. Lucifer était tombé aux mains des anges, tout était terminé.

_______________________________________________________________________

- DEBOUT!  
Une odeur de fumée, le contact glacé du sol de pierre mais surtout la douleur, persistante, insidieuse. Depuis son éveil, elle avait été constante mais depuis qu'ils l'avaient amené loin du Sheol, elle s'était atténuée pour se remplacer par celle créée par les coups violents que l'ange en colère lui donnait, tentant de le rendre plus combatif alors qu'il n'avait aucune force pour se défendre.  
On lui avait bandé les yeux mais il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour savoir que c'était son frère qui le frappait et hurlait de la sorte.  
- Tu ne peux pas mourir avant d'être jugé!  
Nouveau coup.  
Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et attachées à une longue chaîne, on lui avait retiré la chemise qu'il portait. Il tenait à peine sur les genoux mais la chaine l'empêchait de s'allonger sur le sol. Il sentait ses cheveux tomber partout dans son dos et sur ses reins, signe qu'il avait été endormi pendant un long moment.  
C'était ce qui le rongeait le plus, en ce moment, il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était parti, ni ce qui c'était passé depuis la bataille. Est-ce que le royaume avait survécu, avaient-ils gagné la guerre ou non … ? Combien de temps était-il resté endormi sous la terre, des mois, des années?  
Un garde s'approcha d'eux, Mikaël poussa un soupir impatient.  
- Patron, nous avons reçu un message du conseil, ils nous ordonnent d'amener le prisonnier sur la place publique, il y sera jugé publiquement.

_**Archives de Yatzirah  
Jugement public de Lucifer**_

__

Lucifer, né Lucifel, Grand Séraphin, Étoile du Matin puis ensuite Prince des Ténèbres et Seigneur du monde des Enfers, fut capturé par l'armée de l'Archange Mikaël en Silence, Gehenna, et jugé hier sur la place publique devant des milliers d'anges regroupés pour voir l'ange déchu finalement vaincu. Celui-ci semblait très affaibli. Notons que le Roi des démons avait disparut depuis la guerre qui a mis fin à son règne. Certaines rumeurs disaient que celui-ci, pour protéger son royaume, aurait fusionné avec lui afin de le rendre plus fort ce qui, de toute façon, s'est soldé en un échec.

Conformément aux lois, à la fin de la diction du jugement, le juge Zuriel – qui semblait ébranlé de la situation – a ordonné que l'on installe le prisonnier sur la place publique pour y être torturé à la vue de tous afin que tout ange qui ressente le besoin de chasser le péché dans son cœur puisse le faire sur la source même de tout mal et ainsi libérer son âme du vice que le diable y a laissé.

On installa le démon à l'aide de chaînes au centre de la place, maintenant ses ailes déployées à l'aide de vis et d'écrous, presque suspendu au sol. À la surprise de tous, Lucifer ne se défendit pas lors de son procès, ni lors de son installation. Il fut même surprenant de voir sa tolérance à la douleur puisque l'on sait que la sensibilité des ailes est exponentielle aux pouvoirs de leur détenteur. Certains des spectateurs n'ont même pas pu tolérer le châtiment.

Notons que Zuriel a déclaré publiquement que le Tout-Puissant rendra Lui-même la décision quand au sort de Lucifer. Le peuple des anges attend avec impatience Sa décision.


	15. Jugement

**projet [a00] - chapitre 14**

**Jugement (version de Raphael)**

_**Extrait du journal de Raphael**_

_En un mois, j'avais tout compris, la vérité qui se cachait derrière la plus grande légende de notre race, derrière les fondements même de notre société. Combien de siècles s'étaient-ils écoulés pendant lesquels nous avions proclamé ces mensonges concernant la chute, sans savoir qu'il n'y avait là aucune vérité? Combien de générations d'anges avaient été entraînées à haïr un traitre qui n'avait – en fait – commis aucun crime? Nous étions, en vérité, si facilement manipulables, si faciles à berner. On nous avait mis des histoires, des légendes en tête et nous n'avons jamais, jamais cherché à savoir si ces récits étaient véridiques ou non. Parce que ce n'était pas dans notre caractère de chercher à questionner les volontés et les lois. Nous sommes nés, avons été créé pour obéir. De véritables soldats, sans pensées propres, sans doute, avec pour seule pitance un vœu formel d'amour infini, inconditionnel, envers Celui qui nous a créé._

__

Impossible de se défaire de se vœu, même en connaissant tout ce qu'il implique, tous les mensonges, toute l'inégalité qui existe parmi nous. J'ai tant pleuré pour Mikaël, devant cette balance volontairement préétablie penchant en sa défaveur, scellant son destin. J'ai tenté de L'haïr, Lui, pour toutes ces choses qui existent autour de moi, qui devraient être belles mais qui sont brisées, souillées, écorchées.

Pourquoi, Père, avez-vous abandonné Vos enfants mais leur avez forgé un cœur qui les empêche de ressentir autre chose que de l'amour pour Vous? Était-ce par peur du vrai regard que ceux-ci auraient pu tourner sur Vous?

Je ne suis pas exempt de péché et je sais reconnaître mes fautes. Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour, on a lâché ma main et je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon cœur criant pour cet amour et aucune réponse venant d'en-haut. Je suis certain que tous ceux de ma race peuvent témoigner du même sentiment, un jour, dans leur vie. Cette solitude, ce vide, presque parfois insupportable. Certains le comblent par le vice, d'autres par la guerre, d'autres de le comblent pas et deviennent des fantômes de ce qu'ils ont jadis déjà été.

Il n'a pas été difficile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre Lucifer et son Rival. En fait, depuis le début, c'est-à-dire sa naissance, Lucifer a été élevé et éduqué pour devenir, un jour, l'égal – en opposé – du Seigneur. De sa formation, jusqu'à son expérience en tant que Grand Séraphin puis ensuite comme Prince des Ténèbres, tout n'était qu'un plan habilement monté pour qu'il devienne petit à petit celui qu'il était destiné à devenir. C'était son destin, il a été créé exactement dans ce seul et unique but, donc, il était évident que même pleinement conscient du schème qui se planait autour de lui, Lucifer ne s'opposait nullement à ce qui passait. C'était pour lui naturel, un cheminement normal. Il était conscient, lorsqu'il était un ange, qu'un jour, il devrait monter toute cette comédie et se rebeller contre son créateur, partir pour devenir l'éternel opposant, le symbole suprême du mal. Il attendait le moment ou on lui dirait simplement de partir.  
Cela me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Si Mikaël savait cela … ce serait terrible. Le pauvre ne s'en remettrait pas. Pour lui, ce serait comme si Lucifer l'avait trahi depuis le jour même de sa naissance, et non depuis la chute. Il a vécu, comme nous tous, dans un mensonge perpétuel, croyant que Lucifel était l'Étoile du Matin.

Mais douze ans avant aujourd'hui, il s'était passé autre chose. Sans doute Lucifer avait-il osé aller plus loin que son contrat le stipulait. Après avoir lu les registres des premiers espions qui ont réussi à infiltrer le Sheol durant la guerre, semblait-il qu'un véritable royaume s'était érigé et que les démons y vivaient de façon beaucoup moins sauvage que ce que l'on croyait au paradis. (Il est vrai que nous nous plaisions bien à croire que ceux-ci vivaient dans un bourbier sale et enfumé sans aucun répit à leurs souffrances depuis la chute) Plusieurs recherches et rapport d'infiltration prouvaient même que la société des démons avait évolué rapidement et que la qualité de vie de ceux-ci était relativement bonne, sans être évidemment comparable à la notre. Sans doute cela ne faisait pas partie des plans du Créateur que les damnés puissent se procurer une qualité de vie pareille mais n'était-ce pas une conséquence possible de l'éducation d'un souverain surentraîné?

Quand Alexiel, il y a trois jours, a appris les rumeurs disant que le corps de Lucifer avait été vu en enfer, elle partit rapidement à sa recherche mais Mikaël et ses espions l'on trouvé en premier, en Silence. Folle de rage, elle tenta de rentrer mais on lui interdit l'accès au paradis pour avoir enfreint les règles et s'être rendue en territoire ennemi sans autorisation. Elle est maintenant forcée de demeurer avec les démons jusqu'à ce que le nouveau Grand Séraphin décide qu'elle puisse rentrer. Connaissant les sentiments qu'il semble nourrir à son sujet, ce n'est pas pour bientôt.

Le jour de la capture de Lucifer, les hautes instances me demandèrent d'assister à chaque étape de la démarche afin d'être certain que la vie de l'ange déchu serait préservée. L'état de Lucifer était effectivement lamentable. On me dit rapidement que on l'avait trouvé dans cet état en Silence, protégé par quelques soldats et un Satan – Belial sans doute car c'était le seul Satan qui n'était pas présentement emprisonné.

Bizarrement, Mikaël ne semblait ressentir aucun malaise face à son frère, au contraire, dans ce rapport de force maintenant inversé, il s'en donnait à cœur joie et frappait celui-ci sans cesse si bien que je dus l'interrompre afin de respecter les ordre que l'on m'avait demandé.

Lors de son procès, je ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'il ne se défendit pas. En vérité, le seul ici qui pouvait vraiment juger de ses actes était absent. La raison de son silence était simple, on disait le juger pour un crime alors qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres stricts, la vraie raison de sa trahison ne pouvait être citée ici puisque même le juge l'ignorait.

Dans les faits, je n'ai jamais été très proche de Lucifer, nos champs de compétence étant très éloignés. Je l'ai connu, comme les autres, dans toute sa gloire, de loin. Il avait peu d'amis, peu de gens autour de lui, pas d'assistant. Lorsque j'ai été nommé au Grand Conseil, j'ai commencé à le côtoyer d'avantage en tant que collègue mais il y avait toujours ce mur de verre entre lui et les autres, le rendant intouchable, inatteignable. Je n'ai, par la suite, jamais pu en apprendre plus sur lui car, après la chute, il était impossible pour Mikaël de parler de son frère sans déclencher un incendie quelque part. Il est donc resté une sorte de personnage présent mais très, très secondaire dans ma vie.

_Mais maintenant, je me voyais impliqué plus que jamais dans le processus qui allait décider du destin de cet homme (ange ou démon, je ne sais plus comment le nommer). Je reçu, immédiatement après le procès, un missive provenant d'un messager d'Etenemenki. Le juge Zuriel, qui était près de moi, n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et moi non plus, j'ouvrai le sceau marqué de quatre lettres « YHWH » de mes mains tremblantes._

Archange Raphael  
Grand Maître des Vertus  
Ange élémentaire du Vent

La vie du prisonnier vous ait confiée jusqu'à ordre contraire. Veillez à préserver ses forces afin de le maintenir en vie. Vous serez conduit dans une semaine à la tour d'Etenemanki avec le prisonnier pour son jugement.

Vous êtes formellement prié de garder vos déductions secrètes.

_Ainsi j'étais dans le vrai. Et maintenant, ma destinée était liée à celle de Lucifer. Mon regard se posa un moment sur lui, suspendu par ses grandes ailes noires aux longues chaines, le bout des pieds effleurant à peine le sol, les yeux clos, rien ne semblait paraître sur son visage. Savait-il qu'il resterait encore une semaine dans cet état?_

__

Je sentis une présence connue derrière moi. Mikaël se tenait là, en silence, sans doute en voyant mon expression et celle de Zuriel. Je ne savais que dire en ce moment, je me sentais si peu concerné par tout ce qui se passait ici. Cet homme n'était rien pour moi et je devais maintenant protéger sa vie.

Zuriel me posa des questions mais je tentais de lui expliquer que nous comprendrions sans doute mieux dans une semaine, lorsque Lucifer serait amené en Yaztiluth. Mikaël semblait très perplexe devant la situation. Je trouvais le garçon très fort en ce moment. J'expliquai aux deux quelle était ma nouvelle mission et je me consacrai à la remplir correctement.

_**

* * *

  
Extrait du journal de Raphael**_

_Je me rendit le jour prévu à Etenemanki avec un petit contingent de soldats qui accompagnaient Lucifer, incapable de marcher, s'appuyait sur mon épaule. Précédemment, j'étais venu le voir alors qu'on l'avait détaché et retiré de la place publique. On lui avait autorisé à prendre un peu d'eau et reprendre son souffle le temps que le transport arrive._

__

« Il était assis sur un banc, deux gardes étaient de chaque côté de lui, je leur fis un signe de tête afin qu'ils se retirent. Je m'assis à côté de lui, tentant d'ignorer l'odeur de pourriture émanant des trous que les écrous avaient percés dans ses ailes. Ses mains, qui tenaient un verre d'eau presque vide, tremblaient. Il était souffrant, fiévreux mais on m'avait demandé de préserver sa vie, non de le guérir.

- On m'a demandé de t'aider, dis-je simplement …. À rester en vie.  
- Quelle belle attention, répondit-il, avec un sarcasme évident, alors la plèbe a décidé que je vivrai encore pour quelle puisse continuer à se défouler?  
- Lucifer, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant devant moi, je sais tout. À propos de la chute, du fait que tu ne t'es jamais rebellé contre Père, tu as suivi ses ordres.

Il leva un sourcil et me regarda fixement, il paraissait, derrière ses traits tirés, réellement surpris. Évidemment, je sortais de nulle part dans sa vie, comment aurais-je pu m'intéresser à tout cela?

- J'ai eu accès à une information très confidentielle, et ensuite, j'ai déduit le reste, dis-je, répondant à sa question muette  
- Je suis étonné que l'on t'ai autorisé à connaître cette information.  
- En fait, dis-je en hésitant, je suis tombé dessus par hasard. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
- Ou, répliqua-t-il, on t'a fait croire que tu étais tombé sur l'information par hasard.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, honnêtement, j'aurais préféré l'ignorer.

Je me levai car les gardes me firent signe que le transport était arrivé. J'offris mon bras à l'ange déchu, qui après un moment, sembla tester ses forces et se résonner à utiliser l'aide que je lui offrais. Il éprouva beaucoup de difficulté à se lever et faire les quelques pas qui menaient au transport. »

Nous nous rendîmes lentement dans la grande antichambre qui menait à la salle du Trône. Zuriel nous accompagnait en silence, ouvrant la marche. Lucifer, quand à lui, semblait se concentrer sur chacun de ses pas. Il faiblissait à vue d'œil et faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises, s'accrochant à mon bras.

Une fois arrivé devant la double porte finement travaillée, celle-ci s'ouvrit en silence sur une vaste pièce parfaitement ronde remplie d'immenses colonnes de marbre qui montaient jusqu'au plafond cathédrale sculpté. Au fond, de larges fenêtres aux rideaux diaphanes laissaient paraître un grand jardin luxuriant. La pièce, par sa simplicité, était époustouflante, sans compter que l'odeur qui y régnait avait quelque chose de rassurant. J'avais la sensation de rentrer chez moi, même si je n'avais jamais mis le pied dans cet endroit.

Le silence était total, pesant. Nos pas résonnaient dans l'air tiède. Mon cœur battait rapidement, je ne savais pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui allait être jugé. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveux, et pourquoi, à mes côtés, Lucifer le semblait si peu? Sans doute était-il souvent venu ici, dans d'autres circonstances.

Soudainement, je sentis autour de moi et en moi une puissance au-delà de toute chose connue, qui m'envahi rapidement. Mes ailes déployées, je laissai le bras de Lucifer et m'agenouillai comme il se doit, inclinant la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Zuriel exécuter une profonde révérence et s'éloigner de la scène, devenant un spectateur discret et lointain.

Quand à Lucifer, il demeura immobile, debout, tremblant, ses bras enroulés autour de son torse nu, sale et parsemé de blessures et de taches de sang. Il osa même relever la tête et fixer directement son Rival. Cela commençait très mal, s'il refusait déjà à manifester quelconque respect devant Lui.

Relevant légèrement la tête, je vis que l'image de Père était la même que celle que j'avais vue lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans les laboratoires quelques temps auparavant. Il portait une longue toge blanche brodée d'or. Ses mains étaient gantées de blanc. On racontait qu'un seul toucher de Sa peau sur celle d'un ange était suffisant pour procurer une douleur effroyable et même tuer celui-ci s'il n'avait pas la puissance suffisante pour y résister. Il semblait contrarié, toute son attention était centrée sur Lucifer. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Cela prit un moment, mais il réussit à rassembler assez de ses forces pour avancer envers Lui. Le silence était presque insupportable. Je l'observais vaciller à chaque pas alors que, privé de tout soutien, il finit par s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol aux pieds du Seigneur dans un nuage de plumes noires qui semblaient souiller le décor de marbre blanc.

Au final, il se sera tout de même prosterné, volontairement ou non.

Lucifer tenta de se relever mais échoua. Je restai à l'affut, sentant que ses forces commençaient sérieusement à l'abandonner.

- Comme tu peux être rebelle, fils. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que ton royaume serait détruit? Tu n'as pas respecté les termes de notre accord, dit-Il d'une voix gravement mécontente qui me fit frissonner  
- C'était mon royaume, j'étais libre de faire ce que j'en voulais, répondit Lucifer d'une voix faible mais déterminée  
- Faux. Tu avais comme mission d'amener les damnés en enfer pour qu'ils y vivent en pénitence. Tu le savais. Mais tu as facilité leur peine à un point tel qu'ils ont oublié la Lumière.  
- Ils ne l'ont pas oublié. Ils n'en n'ont juste plus besoin, répliqua Lucifer avec arrogance  
- Cesse ton impertinence immédiatement Lucifel! Elle ne sera désormais plus tolérée. J'ai été, de loin, trop patient avec toi. J'ai détruit ton royaume pour remettre la balance en équilibre entre nous deux et…  
- Menteur … coupa Lucifer (et j'eus du mal à croire qu'il osa vraiment Le couper), vous avez détruit mon royaume par jalousie.

L'affront me fit sursauter et un moment, je croisai le regard du Seigneur qui regardait Lucifer avec plus de désapprobation que jamais. Il leva le pied et le posa sur une aile de l'ange à ses pieds, l'écrasant sur le sol jusqu'à ce que celle-ci produise un craquement franc. Lucifer poussa un hurlement et j'entendis le son que ses ongles faisaient sur le marbre. J'avais la nausée juste à imaginer … non je préférais ne rien imaginer. Je fermai les yeux sur la scène.

- Demande pardon maintenant, Lucifel, pour ta désobéissance et il te sera accordé, sans plus de souffrances, déclara-t-Il d'une voix douce

Lucifer tremblait mais demeura silencieux. Après un moment, Père poussa un soupir de déception, et il était visible sur son visage que cela le décevait vraiment que Lucifer agisse ainsi. II se tourna vers la fenêtre sans mot dire, le regard perdu dans le grand jardin.

Un homme fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard, s'inclina. Il était immense. Surement de la taille d'Uriel, mais c'était un bastion de muscles, il était énorme. Il portait seulement un kilt de cuir noir, son crane était dénudé. Il demeura silencieux, attendant les ordres. Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau, comme si le Créateur devant nous hésitait à donner ses ordres. Finalement, après un moment qui parut une éternité à mes yeux, il s'exprima.

- Amène Lucifel dans le jardin et arrache ses ailes une par une de tes mains nues, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide, sans se retourner

Cette fois mon sursaut fut audible de tous. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Lucifer releva la tête, incrédule mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le géant l'avait pris par-dessous le bras et soulevé le trainant presque jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quand il passa près de moi, je vis sur son visage que Lucifer luttait pour se taire et garder son sang froid. N'importe qui aurait déjà supplié Sa miséricorde juste à l'idée de subir ce châtiment.

- Raphael, ordonna Père, et je réalisai que je tremblais lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, veille à respecter mon commandement  
- À vos ordre, Adonai, dis-je en m'inclinant.

Je sortis rapidement et rejoignis Zuriel dans la cour intérieure sur une petite galerie de marbre qui donnait sur le jardin un mètre plus bas. Lucifer était à quelque pas de nous dans le jardin, à genoux, fermement maintenu par le géant, il faisait face à la grande baie vitrée. Son visage reflétait une grande anxiété qu'il tentait de maîtriser sans succès.

Je n'avais envie que de partir, je ne croyais pas être capable d'endurer une telle scène. Au fil des siècles, la science nous avait permis d'établir beaucoup de théories concernant ce qui faisait de nous une race unique : nos ailes. Il était certain que celles-ci étaient d'une sensibilité, à la base, qui dépassait toute autre partie du corps dû à la vascularisation et le nombre de nerfs qui les parcouraient. De plus, le caractère astral qui faisait des ailes un canalisateur d'énergie leur conférait une dimension invisible qui doublait la sensibilité de celle-ci. De plus, les ailes étaient aussi une sorte de reflet de leur propriétaire. De sorte que, plus l'ange était puissant, plus les ailes étaient proportionnellement grandes, fournies, belles et par le fait même, sensibles. J'estimais donc que la souffrance de Lucifer serait au delà de toute limite possible étant donné l'étendue de sa puissance.

Zuriel, à mes côtés, semblait également ébranlé, ce qui me rassurait. Je n'étais au moins pas le seul à me sentir aussi mal devant cette scène.

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrai tolérer ce spectacle, dis-je à l'ange du zodiaque  
- Il le faut, c'est votre mission, répondit Zuriel, Il vous regarde, vous ne pouvez pas échouer. Je crois que notre Seigneur a été assez déçu pour aujourd'hui.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il n'était effectivement pas question de Lui déplaire.

Soudainement, je vis le bourreau pousser Lucifer sur le sol dans l'herbe le maintenant fermement en place en pressant sa grande main dans le bas de son dos. De son autre main, il s'empara d'une aile à la base de celle-ci et, bandant les immenses muscles de son bras, tira de toutes ses forces. Le bruit des os et de la chair arrachés fut horrible mais le cri strident de la victime était pire : Lucifer était incapable de contenir ses cris, c'était plus qu'évident. C'était des hurlements de douleurs d'un homme à qui on arrachait un partie de lui-même, son pouvoir, son âme, ce qui le définissait.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche, sentant mes nausées devenir une véritable envie de vomir. Mes ailes me faisaient mal. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi inconfortable. Silencieusement, je suppliais Lucifer de demander pardon pour mettre fin à cette vision d'horreur. J'en avais vu de toutes les couleurs en tant que médecin, durant les guerres, mais cela allait au-delà de la boucherie des épées habituelle.

Je vis le bourreau jeter l'aile arrachée dans les herbes mais devant Lucifer afin que celui-ci puisse bien la voir. Tout son corps tremblait frénétiquement, mélange de sanglots et de spasmes de douleur. Je savais qu'à ce stade, aucun amour-propre n'existait plus, ni orgueil, ni vanité, les plus forts devenaient ceux qui vivaient le pire martyr.

Le géant continua sa sale besogne et s'empara de l'aile inférieure et tira. Cette fois je me tournai, incapable de supporter la vision. Tampis pour Zuriel, tampis pour Père, je serai un lâche. J'entendis de nouveau ce bruit atroce, puis les hurlements de Lucifer, de nouveau qui déchiraient littéralement mon âme. Je restai là immobile, tremblant, à regarder le mur, tentant de maîtriser mes nausées et mes envies de partir en courant.

Une troisième fois, le bourreau s'exécuta et je faillis me boucher les oreilles mais cette fois, au milieu des cris on entendit une voix gémissante, terrifiée :

_- Père je vous en prie!... Je vous demande pardon! Pitié, jamais plus je ne vous trahirai.  
_

_Je me retournai, assommé par la surprise mais soulagé qu'enfin, le châtiment s'arrête. Au milieu du jardin, trois ailes noires gisaient dans la verdure et les fleurs, inertes, autour de Lucifer, étendu, tremblant et sanglotant de souffrance et de honte. Seule une de ses ailes droites, celle qui avait été cassée plus tôt, lui appartenait toujours._

__

Parmi les arbres, je vis la silhouette de Père apparaître. Le bourreau s'empara d'une large poignée des cheveux de Lucifer et le tira vers l'arrière, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Avec un nouveau cri de douleur, Lucifer se hissa sur ses genoux alors que Père approchait de lui. Frémissant, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, seulement maintenu par la prise que le bourreau avait dans sa chevelure, l'ange déchu avait perdu toute sa grâce et sa candeur. Plus rien ne subsistait du souverain intouchable, glorieux, de sa beauté glaciale.

J'avais encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il avait fallut lui arracher trois de ses ailes pour briser sa volonté.

Doucement, Père leva la main et son doigt ganté essuya les larmes sur les joues de Lucifer. Il semblait attristé d'en être arrivé à ce point, vraiment. Ses traits, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un père devant se résigner à punir son fils qu'il affectionne sans avoir le choix de le faire afin qu'il comprenne la gravité de ses actions. Cet amour était terrifiant.

- Tu es pardonné, Lucifel, dit-Il d'une voix calme

Toujours à genoux, Lucifer s'inclina profondément vers l'avant et, avec ses mains tremblantes, effleura de ses lèvres le bas de la toge du Seigneur dans un geste ultime de soumission.


	16. Fruit défendu

**// Attention chapitre NC-17 //**

**  
projet [a00] - chapitre 15  
Fruit défendu**

**  
**_**Extrait du journal de Raphael  
Hôpital Général de Lakia**__  
_  
_J'ai ramené avec moi le corps de Lucifer afin qu'il puisse y être soigné. J'avais par contre reçu des ordres stricts concernant la gestion de sa santé et des informations qui pouvaient lui parvenir. Tout devait être filtré. Même s'il pouvait recevoir des visites, il ne pouvait être au courant d'aucune nouvelle politique concernant le paradis et, évidemment, les enfers, aussi longtemps que le Tout-puissant le désirerait._

__

Mon personnel fut très surpris et fort dégouté de voir leur nouveau patient et surtout son état, je dus user de beaucoup de persuasion pour convaincre les infirmières de rester à son chevet car beaucoup refusèrent d'abord de le soigner. Lucifer souffrait d'infections importantes dues à la perte quasi-totale de son système immunitaire, sans compter qu'au début, il délirait et revivait constamment en boucle le souvenir de l'instant où ses ailes avaient étés arrachées, s'éveillant en sursaut dans des élans de douleur qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Pendant des semaines, nous l'avons veillé et soigné jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la force de se relever de serait-ce que pour faire quelques pas.

Visiblement, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître – ou s'il luttait pour ne pas que cela ne paraisse – Lucifer assumait difficilement son nouvel état. Évidemment ayant été longtemps indépendant de ses faits et gestes, il devait être difficile de se soumettre à nouveau aux volontés d'un autre, surtout d'un autre qui a, au passage, détruit tout ce que l'on a mis des siècles à ériger. En fait, une fois qu'il avait pu maîtriser moindrement la douleur avec laquelle il vivait constamment, Lucifer avait rapidement repris son attitude habituelle que je lui avais toujours connue. Par contre l'ayant vu quelque jours plus tôt fléchir, je pouvais facilement sentir que cette façade était fragile, comme une brèche dans de vieilles fondations de roc nouvellement colmatée.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent, tous les jours me menaient, par devoir, à sa chambre. À chaque jour, son état pouvait chavirer sans bien qu'il le veuille. On m'appelait souvent pour que je vienne d'urgence à son chevet. Son corps, habituellement fourni d'une puissance inimaginable que lui procurait ses quatre ailes, semblait être totalement incapable de s'adapter à n'en posséder qu'une seule. Statistiquement, tous les anges qui avaient perdu une aile étaient morts rapidement après donc, je n'avais aucun protocole sur lequel baser mes soins. J'improvisais, et je crois qu'il s'en doutait. Face à moi, il demeurait passif, me laissait faire ce que j'avais à faire sans broncher.

_Il reçu plusieurs visites, ce qui me surprit. Mais, d'un autre côté, le bruit de la miséricorde de Père à son endroit avait vite fait de convaincre ceux qui avaient toujours mal digéré la chute de Lucifel et jamais fait leur deuil de son absence sur le trône des séraphins. Évidemment, rien de tout cela ne se disait tout haut, mais plusieurs avaient toujours murmuré tout bas qu'il n'avait jamais pu être égalé lorsqu'il avait quitté._**  
**___________________________________________________________________

Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel de Lakia, capitale de cieux. Les rues étaient encore désertes à cette heure. Du balcon où il se tenait, il pouvait voir presque qu'au delà de la ville. L'air était frais et humide sur sa peau. Il enroula plus fermement la couverture autour de lui lorsqu'un frisson le traversa. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur un banc de marbre, appuyant son dos contre la muraille avec une grimace. Il alluma la cigarette qu'il avait apportée et inspira profondément, les yeux clos.

D'ici, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha du corridor le plus proche, là, de l'autre côté de sa chambre. Il n'y avait guère de tranquillité ici, même en pleine nuit. Raphael lui avait menti en lui disant que sa chambre serait sur une unité tranquille. Lui qui, habituellement, s'entourait du moins de gens possible, avait trouvé difficile son séjour dans un milieu bondé. Il haïssait cet endroit.

Il avait cependant dû s'habituer, se rabattre à rester ici et obéir doucement aux ordres du médecin qui maintenant s'occupait de lui par décret divin. Dans l'état dans lequel il était revenu d'Étenemanki, il avait fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience (et dans son cas d'humilité) pour réapprendre à avoir une vie moyennement normale. Évidemment, ses ailes ne s'étaient pas régénérées, et la fracture sur celle qui lui restait était longue à guérir. La façon brutale dont le châtiment avait été exécuté avait laissé des traces importantes qui avaient laissé derrière elles une souffrance constante, difficile à maîtriser et à contrôler. Aucun médicament ne semblait pouvoir l'assouvir. Sans compter tous les problèmes adjacents à la perte du trois quart de son système immunitaire, de ses pouvoirs – dont il ne pouvait plus se servir, et de la capacité de voler qui était, elle aussi disparue. Il ne pouvait, même maintenant, repenser aux moments passés dans le jardin d'Étenemenki le jour de son châtiment. La pensé même de ce moment était insupportable. Presque chaque nuit, il le revivait en rêve. La douleur semblait y être vivante, cruellement franche et envahissante.

C'était en fait une leçon d'humilité qu'il digérait très mal. Son orgueil avait été fort blessé lors de cette confrontation et maintenant, c'était pire, car il devait vivre parmi un peuple qui l'avait connu comme étant une des créatures les plus puissantes, un peuple qui l'avait eu comme dirigeant avant de l'avoir comme ennemi absolu et maintenant, il n'était pas grand-chose. Une ombre de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Étrangement, lorsque la rumeur de son jugement s'était rependue au paradis, nombreux avaient été ceux à le voir dorénavant comme un martyr. Il était certain que lorsqu'il était question de se faire arracher les ailes, démon ou non, tous devenaient tellement choqués qu'ils ne pouvaient que ressentir de la pitié pour la victime. De toute façon, à quoi bon continuer à l'haïr alors qu'il était devenu inoffensif et que le Seigneur lui-même lui avait pardonné? De défait, il était maintenant repentant à leur yeux, lui aussi à genoux aux pieds du Créateur maintenant bien éveillé, de nouveau pleinement en contrôle de son univers. Dans les corridors, il avait entendu les infirmières bavasser entre elles, lui jetant des regards mi-effrayés mi-empathiques, qu'il s'était jeté aux pieds du Tout-Puissant et avait baisé Son vêtement après avoir supplié de stopper ses souffrances et juré de se soumettre à Ses volontés. S'il revoyait Zuriel, il en entendrait parler, il aurait pu garder sa langue sur tout cela.

On avait donc cessé de le regarder avec frayeur ou avec haine et à quelque part, cela le frustrait. Il avait toujours cru que ce que les gens pensaient de lui n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux mais au fond, il n'avait jamais été dans une situation ou la façon dont les gens le regardaient le dérangeait. Plusieurs anges majeurs avec qui, des millénaires plus tôt, il avait partagé sa vie, étaient même venus le voir ici, à son grand désappointement. Il aurait voulu que tous l'oublient, même Raphael, et fassent comme son frère, qui lui avait eu la bonne idée de lui garder rancune et de refuser de cesser de l'haïr.

Il regarda la fumée sortant de ses lèvres se dissiper dans l'air. La fumée …

On refusait de lui dire ce qui était advenu du Sheol.

Bientôt il serait assez en forme pour sortir de cet endroit - c'est-à-dire qu'il pourrait aligner dix pas sans s'épuiser. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait devenir, de ce qu'il était dorénavant. On lui cachait beaucoup de choses.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et bientôt, il vit la silhouette de Raphael se dessiner dans la lumière blafarde, portant un sarreau blanc. Il termina sa cigarette en silence et d'un claquement de doigt, la jeta par-dessus la rambarde massive.

- Vous commencez tôt aujourd'hui, docteur, dit-il à Raphael  
- Je termine, plutôt, répondit l'autre en s'approchant, j'ai travaillé cette nuit, pour remplacer un collègue. Comment vas-tu?

Il haussa les épaules. Toujours les mêmes questions avec Raphael. Le Vertu toucha le front de Lucifer du revers de la main.

- Tu fais encore de la température, dit Raphael en fronçant les sourcils, es-tu souffrant?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Il savait bien qu'il l'était et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien n'y faire. Il étira la main et saisit le paquet de cigarettes enfoui dans une des poches du sarreau de Raphael. Le médecin s'assit à ses côtés sans mot dire et l'observa alors qu'il allumait une cigarette provenant du paquet.

Tendant le bras vers lui, Raphael s'empara avec ses doigts fins le bâton de tabac entre les lèvres de Lucifer et le glissa entre les siennes avec un sourire mesquin n'ayant apparemment aucune intention de lui remettre. Le regard de l'ange déchu se durcit et rencontra les yeux moqueurs de Raphael.

- Tu sais, il y a quelques avantages à ce que tu sois ainsi diminué, dit Raphael en expirant un nuage de fumée avec un sourire  
- Oui, je sais que tu y trouves quelques avantages en effet …

Cette fois lorsque les yeux de Raphael rencontrèrent ceux de Lucifer, la lueur qui y dansait avait changée, lourde d'un désir vif et soudain. Son sourire devint léger, plaisantin, là, au coin de sa lèvre, toujours le même sourire qu'il abordait quand il le regardait ainsi depuis le jour où il avait osé – le mot était faible – le prendre, lui Lucifer, qui appréciait peu ce genre de relation. Une seule autre fois, il s'était permis de se soumettre aux bras d'un homme, longtemps auparavant, dans des circonstances fort différentes. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait rien d'autre que deux corps d'impliqués. Impliqués dans une sorte de jeu où combler un désir mutuel de base était l'unique but. Lucifer, maintenant grandement diminué, avait naturellement cédé la place de meneur à son nouvel amant, sans toutefois en ressentir aucune forme de honte ou de frustration, il était au dessus de cela. De plus, dans les faits, même si Raphael avait connu peu d'hommes dans sa vie, il était un amant de qualité.

Au début, il n'y avait eu qu'un échange sans volonté de rappel. Juste un moment passé où il avait cessé d'être un médecin sous serment et, épris d'une curiosité plus forte que lui, avait sans doute voulu savoir ce que c'était de goûter, un instant, son étreinte obscure. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'on en disait? Raphael s'était approché et lui avait juste avoué, à demi-mot, qu'il était blasé, qu'il désirait secrètement qu'on le surprenne dans son propre péché là où il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout vécu. Évidemment, sa confession n'aurait pu tomber dans meilleure oreille mais, la réponse alla au-delà de tout ce que Raphael aurait pu s'attendre du démon.

* * *

_**Extrait du journal de Raphael  
Hôpital Général de Lakia**_

_Je suis un idiot._

__

Je suis faible.

Du moins, en réalité, j'ai toujours su reconnaître mes fautes. Je suis loin d'être parfait et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être. Je me suis laissé si souvent allé dans les bras de femmes que je ne les compte plus. Elles n'ont pas de nom, pas d'histoire, juste un corps, des lèvres, des bras pour m'enlacer une nuit et ensuite c'en est assez.

Et j'ai toujours choisi plus faible que moi pour ne pas m'incriminer, protéger mon titre et ma réputation, autrefois grandement entachée. Choisi plus pur que moi pour ne pas enfoncer mon âme plus profond dans le péché. J'ai toujours préféré la naïveté de la femme pure à la lascivité de l'experte qui m'enfoncerait d'avantage dans la débauche. On me traite sauvent de pervers mais que le Tout-Puissant m'en soit témoin, je suis un pervers qui tiens à son Salut. Celui qui ne peut s'empêcher de pécher mais qui le fait en faisant son signe de croix…

Mais, au fond de moi, la curiosité d'aller chercher plus loin m'a toujours dévoré. Qu'y-a-t'il au-delà de ces femmes douces et frêles qui supplient à la tendresse et à l'amour. Ce péché, nommé luxure, va beaucoup plus loin que cela, je le sais, je le sens. Je sais j'effleure seulement la pelure du fruit, sans en goûter réellement la chair. Mais je suis terrifié, curieux mais terrifié. J'ai peur pour mon âme, peur de goûter au fruit défendu et ensuite, de ne plus jamais pouvoir m'en passer.

Si ici je suis le « pervers » pour avoir touché du bout du doigt la pelure du fruit. Ceux qui ont goûté à sa chair ont rapidement été étiquetés autrement.

Démons

_Et moi l'idiot. J'ai été murmurer mon désir à l'oreille de leur souverain._

_- Quelle est réellement la différence, Raphael? Avait répondu Lucifer, un sourire presque séducteur aux lèvres, entre le fait que chaque nuit tu damne une nouvelle jeune femme et le fait que tu te damne une fois pour toutes réellement?_

_  
Il se pencha à mon oreille, sa main fit lentement glisser mon sarrau de mon épaule.  
_

_- Tu crois sauver ton âme en te soustrayant à ton désir et en prenant toutes ces femmes, ce n'est que pur égoïsme, par égard à la survie de ton propre Salut, si caractéristique à ta race._

__

Au moment où je tentai, pour une dernière fois, de me soustraire à la tentation que je m'étais moi-même imposée, je détournai la tête mais mon regard rencontra le sien. Il était toujours aussi dur et vide mais il y avait quelque chose d'impossiblement envoûtant, ses yeux à demi-clos, encadrés de ses longs cils noirs, semblaient lire mon âme et attiser le désir qui y régnait. Ce n'était pas nécessairement, au début, du désir pour lui, mais du désir pour plus, de la curiosité pour la chair du fruit de la luxure qui m'était interdite. Il le savait, il le sentait. Et je savais qu'il avait été conçu pour être objet de péché et de tentation. J'étais pris au piège, je ne pouvais me soustraire à son emprise maintenant. L'idée de ce qui pouvait suivre était trop tentante, trop attirante.

Je sus donc à cet instant que j'étais perdu, et qu'au fond, je l'avais bien voulu.

_Sauf que perdu ou non, je n'étais pas de ceux qui abandonnaient si facilement, mes envies maintenant me criaient d'aller vers lui, de pousser plus loin l'audace. Et comme pour leur répondre, Lucifer scella ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que sa main descendait sur ma poitrine pour déboutonner ma chemise. Je sursautai au contact car c'était toujours moi qui prenais l'initiative dans des moments pareils. Son baiser était brûlant, embrasé. Il balaya toutes mes pensées et eut vite fait de diriger mes envies sur lui. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher, au fond de moi, de penser à tout ce que je savais à propos de lui maintenant, que je me laissais emporter par une créature sculptée et conçue pour séduire et régner. Chaque geste, chaque partie de lui…_

_Mais je n'étais pas un amant du pôle opposé à Lucifer. Aussi, sans briser le baiser, j'appuyai ma main fermement contre son torse et le poussai contre le mur à quelques centimètres de lui. Je sentis ses muscles frémir et vis ses sourcils se froncer et je songeai aux cicatrices laissées par la perte de ses ailes dans son dos mais le seul pouvoir de mon contact fut suffisant pour calmer la douleur rapidement._

__

Le baiser n'avait rien des baisers chastes et timides de mes amantes passées. À chaque seconde, il était plus dévorant, plus possessif. Il étouffait toute envie de reculer. Mon désir était à présent si vif qu'il me semblait que mon sang était en ébullition. Je pressai fermement mon corps contre celui de Lucifer, emprisonnant une poignée de cheveux soyeux dans ma main. Après un moment, lorsque je sentis que je ne pouvais plus supporter l'attente, je brisai le baiser.

- Je veux te prendre, dis-je d'une voix rauque qui n'était pas la mienne

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, à demi surpris. Je savais qu'il dirait non. Avait-il déjà dit oui à une telle requête, lui qui ne se laissait dominer par personne? Il sentait que mon désir était fort, presque sur le point d'exploser. J'étais sur le bord du gouffre et je lui demandais simplement de m'y jeter. Et si, pour me damner il devait se soumettre, il semblait avoir décidé de se prêter au jeu. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela ne m'en prit pas plus pour comprendre qu'il cédait.

La chair du fruit défendu était encore plus exquise que je ne l'avais cru.

Lorsqu'il avait été créé ont l'avait conçu pour qu'il soit exquis et envoûtant aussi bien s'il décidait de dominer sexuellement ou de se soumettre. Tout en lui me projetait une image parfaite de luxure, de lubricité. Cela passait par la façon dont mes mains empoignaient parfaitement ses hanches à celle dont ses jambes enlaçaient fermement ma taille. Et puis, la sensation d'être en lui était empreinte d'une volupté irréelle qui irradiait dans mon corps en entier, mes mouvements de va et vient semblaient se projeter au-delà d'un simple rite charnel, tout mon corps vibrait en diapason avec mon plaisir.

Et puis il y avait sa propre réaction. Il semblait lui-même surpris par le piège de séduction de son propre corps et ne pouvait conserver sa sempiternelle maîtrise de lui-même. Il ne permit à aucun son de sortir de sa bouche mais son souffle cadençait avec le mien. Ses muscles se serraient autour de moi, je fermai les yeux un moment, j'étais à l'apothéose de mon extase, j'étais pris dans la contemplation aveugle du délice qu'il était. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, je vis l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le rose teinter la pâleur de ses joues. Ses cheveux de jais en bataille cachant une bonne partie de son visage, il se mordit la lèvre, comme déçu de lui-même et cambra les hanches sous mon étreinte. Saisi par cette image délicieuse, mon désir explosa aussi dans un coup de butoir puissant qui eut tôt fait de précipiter ma chute au fond du gouffre.

* * *

Ouf j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à terminer ce chapitre car je ne trouvais pas les bons mots pour les idées que j'avais. Je ne crois toujours pas avoir les bons mots mais c'est les meilleurs que j'ai trouvé.  
J'espère que je n'ai choqué personne, je sais que c'est pas mal forcé du yaoi Raphael/Lucifer et Lucifer en dessous en plus -.- J'avais envie d'essayer pour voir.


	17. Asylum

**Ce chapitre est dédié à faithless_star pour la secouer un peu. Je veux la suite de ta fic. On ne laisse pas les gens comme ca!**

* * *

**Dys, Sheo l**

La pièce était faiblement éclairée de quelques chandelles. L'air était vicié et empreint d'une odeur constante de souffre et de fumée. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur la pierre alors qu'il arpentait la pièce de long en large, fixant la pierre sombre des murs avec un regard impatient. Dans un coin, assis en silence sur une large chaise, un jeune garçon qui le connaissait que trop bien pour oser faire ou dire quoi que ce soit l'observait, immobile.

Morael avait connu Elenor bien avant qu'il devienne roi. Avant, lorsqu'il était un soldat, et que lui, vivait dans un bordel au sud de la ville. Le commandant qu'il était alors avait tout de suite été séduit par lui et réciproquement, sans trop que tout deux ne sachent pourquoi et lorsque la guerre avait éclaté et que de commandant, il était devenu roi, Elenor avait libéré Morael et l'avait amené au palais. Mais la défaite et les responsabilités avaient beaucoup changées l'homme qu'il avait jadis connu. D'un soldat vif, brute et fêtard qu'il avait connu il ne restait plus maintenant qu'un homme désabusé et constamment furieux contre les culs-de-sac que la politique du monde d'en haut lui faisait subir. De roi il n'avait de titre et encore, si au moins il l'avait désiré. Si bien que souvent, Morael se contentait de rester près de son amant en silence, lui apportant son soutien muet, mais se gardait bien de tenter de tempérer ses colères ou son impatience.

Elenor s'arrêta et regarda vers le fond de la pièce ou se trouvait un large bureau, les rideaux de ce qui semblait être une immense baie vitrée avaient été tirés. Un homme était assis là, on le distinguait à peine dans la pénombre.

- Et si elle avait raison? S'exclama soudainement Elenor. Il s'approcha du bureau et se pencha envers son interlocuteur qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage, il les repoussa et continua. Nous devons faire quelque chose, père. C'est mieux que de rester ici à ne rien faire.

Morael leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'allaient pas encore se quereller là-dessus!

- Elenor, tu dois protéger ton peuple c'est ton devoir. Tu n'es plus un soldat, tu as des responsabilités qui vont au delà du règlement de compte.

- Pfff! Dans un nouveau mouvement d'impatience, il se redressa, tourna le dos à l'homme, et s'appuya contre le large bureau les bras croisés, le regard perdu au loin.

Xcizor ne releva pas. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur son fils. Il avait espéré, depuis le temps, qu'il changerait un peu. Que le poids des responsabilités le ferait changer, que le désir de sauver un partie du royaume, de préserver ce qui leur restait le ferait grandir et épanouir. Mais il ne s'était rien passé. En fait, ce qu'il avait vraiment souhaité, c'était qu'en tant que fils naturel de Lucifer, quelques qualités de celui-ci existent en sont fils mais Elenor avait été élevé comme un guerrier et il n'était rien d'autre que cela, malheureusement en cet instant. Il n'avait aucune aptitude pour être souverain. Il s'était querellé systématiquement avec tous ceux qui avait essayé de négocier avec lui, ami comme ennemi. Belial avait même fait des efforts même si Elenor n'avait rien de Lucifer, pour tenter de l'aider dans sa tâche mais le Satan avait finalement fini par laisser le jeune homme prendre ses décisions seul car Elenor finissait toujours par perdre patience. L e seul qui pouvait l'affronter sans crainte c'était lui car il avait toujours eu sur Elenor la double autorité de père et de général. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en n'étaient jamais venus aux coups parfois certains soirs…

- Oh puis j'en ai assez, s'écria Elenor, se dirigeant du même coup vers la porte sans se retourner. Je vais voir par moi-même.

Xcizor, jusque là parfaitement immobile, se leva vivement de sa chaise.

- Tu n'iras nulle part tu m'entends! Ordonna le général d'une voix qui laissait guère de place à la réplique.

Mais Elenor avait déjà ouvert la grande porte et sans répondre, il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Au sud de la ville de Dys, capitale du Sheol, se trouvait une cité plus petite nommée Asylum, nommée ainsi juste après la Chute car la cité n'était au début qu'un camp pour soigner les blessés et ceux qui – plus particulièrement avaient moins bien survécu psychologiquement à la chute. Le nom était resté par la suite bien que les dirigeants aient essayé de se débarrasser de cette image. L'augmentation avec les années de démons peu fréquentables et de chefs de bandes surpuissants avaient rendu à la ville un caractère peu reluisant qui n'avait pas amélioré son image et ses habitants n'osaient pas errer dans les rues trop longtemps. Là bas, aucune autorité n'avait de place, ni d'armée, ni de roi, c'était le plus fort qui gagnait, ou celui qui payait le plus cher.

Depuis la conquête par le peuple d'en haut, peu d'anges avaient osé mettre le nez en Asylum. Ils avaient laissé la cité telle quelle puisqu'elle ne possédait en fait rien à exploiter. Inutile de penser à faire affaire avec des mercenaires qui trahiraient le jour d'après.

C'est donc ici qu'elle s'était réfugiée. C'était le meilleur endroit pour ne pas être vue. Une fois qu'elle leur avait montré à qui ils avaient affaire, ils avaient arrêté de l'embêter. Il avait évidemment fallu que quelques têtes tombent pour cela mais certains ne comprenaient que par les leçons du sang.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait loué une chambre dans une auberge moyennement propre de l'est de la ville. Là se tenaient d'anciens soldats mais aussi quelques mercenaires et des chasseurs de primes auquel elle pourrait accorder sa confiance. Déjà, elle leur avait parlé de son plan, ils étaient emballés, car ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup et avaient besoin d'action. Ils la suivraient, elle le savait.

Assise à la salle à manger, les pieds croisés sur la table, elle occupait sa soirée à aiguiser la lame de son nouveau poignard, silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Autour d'elle, des hommes parlaient bruyamment et buvaient, comme à tous les soirs. C'était ainsi à tous les soirs. Elle serait patiente, elle savait que maintenant, partout dans la ville, on parlait d'elle et plusieurs joingnaient ses rangs. Elle attendrait le bon moment.

Soudainement, elle releva les yeux, un homme se tenait devant elle. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle observa longuement l'homme devant elle, portant un long manteau de laine, son visage caché par un large capuchon, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds étaient visibles devant son visage calme.

- Alexiel, dit-il  
- Bonjour, je t'en prie, assied-toi. Dit-elle en retirant ses pieds de la table  
- Je suis pressé, dit-il en s'asseyant, je n'aime pas trop trainer ici. Si on savait que j'y suis, ce pourrait être très grave.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne s'intéresse à toi ici, Raphael, dit Alexiel en déposant son poignard sur la table. Alors, tu m'avais promis de me donner des nouvelles.

Raphael soupira.

- Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, Alexiel. Tu devrais peut-être renoncer à tes plans.  
- Pas question, la situation dans laquelle sont plongés les démons est inconcevable. Ils se sont battus pour leur liberté et maintenant ils sont des esclaves.  
- C'est la conséquence d'une guerre perdue, Alexiel.  
- Effectivement, mais rien n'empêche d'essayer de reprendre ce qui nous appartient.  
- Nous? Raphael semblait perplexe. Je croyais que tu désirais rester neutre.  
- J'ai pris parti temporairement. Maintenant dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Consternée, elle écouta Raphael raconter ce qui était arrivé à Luciferé Elle demeura muette, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce que son emprisonnement se passe bien mais elle n'osait pas croire qu'il ait pu à nouveau défier Dieu de cette manière. Évidemment, Raphael tenut à la rassurer sur son état maintenant stabilisé mais elle frissonnait encore quand il termina son histoire juste à penser à ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

- J'ignore ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je reçois les ordres au compte-goutte.  
- C'est affreux, mur mura Alexiel, perdue dans ses pensées

Raphael se releva ensuite.

- Je dois partir. Veux-tu que je lui transmette un message?

Alexiel secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de mes nouvelles. Laisse-le récupérer et je t'en prie, prend soin de lui.  
-C'est mon travail, répondit-il, au revoir Alexiel  
- Au revoir, Raphael.


End file.
